al ritmo del corazón y al sonido del amor
by naruhinasasu14
Summary: que pasa cuando la niña timida y linda se ve triste y nadie la puede re animar pero su nueva vida la ara olvidar a aquel que la lastimo pero la llegada cirtos chicos la ara olvidar pero ella no sabe en el lio amoroso en que se metera- soy primerisa eneso
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic de naruhinasasu espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten si les gusta tratare de no tardar en subir los capítulos no sean malos y díganme si les gusta o no acepto criticas de cualquiera bueno aquí empieza mi historia..

Para que no se confundan les dejo los tipos de letra:

**(cosas que pasan)**

_**Estos son para el flash back ósea para recordar**_

_(Son para aclaraciones o acciones que hacen los personajes)_

_-_estos son para cuando hablan-

**Capitulo 1: adiós a un amor **

**(Corría y corría no queria voltear atrás por que sabia que si lo hacia los recuerdos la torturarían esos recuerdos que la hicieron feliz en algún momento ahora la atormentaban se sentía fatal como si el mundo se acabara…**

**Un chica de cabello largo peliazul hasta la cintura que ahora se mecian con los movimientos de la chica y ojos perlados que en esos momentos estaban bañados de lagrimas por lo acontecido anterior mente,, hinata huyga la chica que siempre era tierna, linda y con una sonrisa hasta en los momentos mas difíciles ahora estaba quebrada ante el sufrimiento, corrió tanto que no se dio cuenta hasta que llegó a su casa donde sin importarles las palabras de su madre solo se adentro a su habitación y se resto boca abajo y con la almohada en la cara solo se limito a sollozar a mas no poder y se puso a recordar el por que de su sufrimiento..)**

**Flash back.**

_**Hinata se encontraba hablando con miyuki su mejor amiga** **sobre lo que les gustaría hacer para empezar un nuevo año en su preparatoria (**hinata tenia 17 años y le faltaba un año para terminar la preparatoria)_

_**-oye hinata y cuales son tu propósitos para esta nuevo año escolar – **pregunto miyuki a hinata que se encontraba con un mano en su mentón haciendo ver una expresión de pensamiento- **mira que faltan unos días para salir de segundo de prepa y después de vacaciones entramos a tercero dime que piensas hacer-**hinata solo estaba pensando en algo que se propondría ese año;_

_**-P...pues lo q…que yo m...me quiero p...proponer es formalizar mi ón con k...kiba y que hagamos nuestro n…noviazgo oficial- **un tono carmis se asomo por las mejillas de la chica pues a pesar de tenerle mucha confianza a miyuki el tema de su noviazgo con kiba le hace sentirse un poco nerviosa el echo de platicarlo-**m...miyuki?-** pregunto nerviosa al ver que el rostro de miyuki se tornaba serio, le iba a volver a hablar pero miyuki se adelanto y lo que le dijo la dejo helada y muy confusa._

_**-Hinata... Deberías olvidar a kiba el es un chico muy diferente a ti y se que tu te mereces a algo mejor y no a el- **hinata paledisio no tanto con las palabras que escucho mas bien con la mirada que su mejor amiga mostraba muy seria y segura de lo que decía iba a preguntar el por que le decía eso pero un sonido irritador se escucho._

_Hinata reviso su celular y olvidando lo que iba a decir solo se limito a de decir-_

_**-l..lo siento miyuki-chan pero kiba me mando un mensaje donde dice que ocupa decirme algo importante- **hinata perecía muy ilusionada y miyuki no queria ser la causa de quitarle la felicidad esos momentos y decidió dejarla ir…_

_**-esta bien hinata si quieres ir ve mañana te hablo para ver que paso de acuerdo- **hinata solo asintió y salio corriendo al encuentro con su novio.._

_(tal vez me quiera decir que quiere hacer oficial nuestro noviazgo y hacerlo publico ayyyy ya quiero llegar)_

_Hinata llego al lugar que decía su mensaje que era un parque pequeño con juegos para niños y ahí estaba kiba un chico atractivo y simpático su cabello era corto y castaño tenia ojos negro casi como un felino lo cual lo hacia ver mas interesante era delgado pero con un cuerpo muy bien trabajado el estaba sentado en un columpio cuando fue a su encuentro este se dio cuenta de su presencia y se levanto para recibirla,, hinata se preocupo un poco pues la mirada de este era u poco triste y ¿preocupada? Si preocupada pero ella decidió romper el silencio._

_**-k..Kiba-kun sucede a..Algo que era lo q...que me q...querías decir?- **el chico levanto la el brazo y hasta tocar las mejilla de ella contesto:_

_**-hinata se que todo esto asido muy increíble para ti y para mi y me refiero a el ser novios pero...- **kiba se detuvo hinata lo observo un poco preocupada era verdad el ser novia de kiba era lo mas increíble que le había pasado en la vida pero ese era el problema el pero, pero que para el cual era el problema,_

_**K…kiba q...qu...-**pero no termino pues el la interrumpió de golpe._

_**Hinata ya no siento nada por ti.- **no se lo podía creer se había quedado en shock pues apenas y asimilaba lo que kiba había acabado de decir**-hinata lo sintió pero yo ya no puedo continuar a si nos estamos engañando nada mas por que esto del el ser novios no esta funcionando y si quieres adiarme entonces bien hazlo pues en una parte me lo merezco por a ver permitido que esto siguiera a un sabiendo que no tendría futuro por eso quiero termin…**_

_**NO-**hinata que apenas había salido del shock solo negaba eufóricamente con la cabeza no lo podía mas bien no queria creerlo kiba SU kiba le decía que ya no la queria y Quero terminar con ella no eso no podía ser verdad-**no p..por que m..me dices e..eso no es v…verdad es una b…broma no? Si d…debe ser eso un b...broma- **kiba solo negó levemente con la cabeza y hinata sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían por causa de las lágrimas,_

_**Hinata perdón pero esto se acabo terminamos y lo siento si te hice sentir que esto podría funcionar no queria que la cosas acabaran así perdón-**trato de tocar su hombro pero hinata se alejo bruscamente se sentía triste enojada pero mas que nada furiosa que rea lo que queria decir con que sabia que eso no tendría futuro entonces solo la utilizo jamás la amo y ella como entupida pensando en formalizar su relación que idiota se sentía en esos momento vio como kiba quiso tocarle el hombro pero se alejo no queria que la tocara no queria ni que le hablara y sin pensarlo solo le dijo:_

_**-no quiero que me toques no quiero que me hables ni siquiera quiero que me mires si tu crees que estoy te lo voy a perdonar olvídalo como tu lo acabas de decir ESTO SE ACABO- **había empezado a hablar con una voz tan fría que hasta ella se sorprendió pero al final el coraje termino ganando y termino por gritar y solo atino a salir corriendo escucho como kiba gritaba que se detuviera que lo perdonara pero ella no queria escucharle solo irse y escapar de los problemas ya no aguanto mas y las lagrimas que quiso reprimir salieron a flote y corrió con lagrimas en los ojos hasta llegar a su casa._

_**Fin de flash back.**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**Ya de mañana…**

**It´s may lifee It's now or never**

I ain't gonna live forever..

**(la música de el celular la hizo levantarse y tomarlo cuando vio de quien se trataba se incorpora de la cama y de la manera mas cansada contesto)**

**-kiyumi que pasa?**

-como que pasa te dije ayer que te iba a hablar par saber que había pasado con kiba y pues eme aquí así que suelta que paso- hinata al escucharla solo sintió como si un flecha trabezaza su corazón y sintió sus ojos humedecerse..

**-kiyumi k..Kiba-kun t...termino conmigo ayer m…me dijo q..que ya no me queria y que era mejor t…terminar-era** mas de lo que podía aguantar y soltó las lagrimas kiyumi que podía escuchar como hinata lloraba decidió clamarla

**-hinata tranquila como esta eso que kiba termino contigo no, no espero mejor voy a tu casa y ahí me cuentas OK llego en 5 minutos espérame- **dijo algo preocupada

**-Hai pero apresúrate ocupo que estas aquí-** dijo hinata

**-Si voy para allá-**hinata pudo escuchar desde el otro lado del telefono ese sonido que le avisaba que miyuki había colgado, no aguantaba más soltó un mar de lagrimas.

**It´s may lifee It's now or never**

I ain't gonna live forever..

**(Volvió a sonar el telefono y se sorprendió de ver quien se trataba y se limpio las lagrimas y se tranquilizo antes de contestar pues no queria sonar quebrada frente a esa persona..)**

-hola hinata hija eres tu?- esa era la voz de su padre y trato de controlar su voz para que se escuchara calmada.

**-s..si padre s..soy yo que se te ofrece-**

-hinata queria hablar contigo sobre la compañía(_hinata era hija de hiashi hyuga dueño de la cadena internacional de diseño grafico su padre y su madre estaban divorciados por lo cual ella y su madre hana y su hermana hanabi Vivian en new york mientras que su padre y su primo neji Vivian en Tokio Japón por cosas legales su padre le había ofrecido irse con ellos pues ella era y seguía siendo la primogénita de la familia y la heredera de las empresas pero ella no queria aceptar pero eso era que ella no podía escoger y lo único que su padre le ofreció fue que se fuera a vivir con su mamá pero al cumplir la mayoría de edad tendría que trabajar en los asuntos de la compañía ella acepto pues eso era mejor que tener toda una vida llena de estudios y frustraciones)_

**Bueno y..yo padre…-**pero fue interrumpida-

-hinata se que quizás no quieras venir pero entiende son cosas que debes de cumplir-la voz de su padre se escuchaba severa- es tu deber como la futura dueña de la compañía así que..- hiashi fue interrumpido por hinata quien solo contesto-

**Me iré, m..me iré c..contigo a Japón-**hinata no sabia el por que había contestado eso pero algo si sabia y eso era que queria alejarse y olvidarse de sus problemas queria huir y olvidar a kiba y que mejor manera que yéndose a otro país**-d..dime cuando d..debo partir y yo t..tomare un v..vuelo hacia j..Japón-**hinata no escucho nada de parte de su padre suponía que quizás debería estar sorprendido pues ella misma recordaba como le había suplicado que la dejara quedarse por lo menos mas tiempo hace tres días que habían hablado y de repente muy decidida le decía que se queria ir sin mas eso lo debió haber sorprendido..

-a bueno pues en 5 días terminan tus clase no, entonces lo mejor será que te vengas y iniciando vacaciones y pues yo hablo en la tarde con tu madre para arreglar todo lo de tu vuelo de acuerdo?- contesto hiashi después de haber salido de su estado de shock– hinata solo se limito a contestar con un simple hai y colgó…

**(Después de 5 minutos llego miyuki hinata le contó todo lo que había pasado ayer con kiba y lo de la llamada con su padre y de su viaje miyuki al principio se había negado a aceptarlo pero luego le dio la razón a hinata y termino aceptando diciéndole que jamás la olvidaría y que diario se comunicaría con ella o le escribiría habían pasado los 5 días en eso días nunca le quiso hablar a kiba lo evitaba toda costa después de 2 días de que habían roto hinata se entero de que el ahora salía con kiomy una chica de su clase cuando se entero se le partió el corazón pero se mostró fuerte ante todos y prometiéndose jamás volver a creer en un hombre pues ellos eran traicioneros y egoístas esa fue su mentalidad después de lo ocurrido con kiba y ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto junto a su madre y hermana y su mejor amiga miyuki despidiéndola subió el avión ahora rumbo a su nueva vida y su nuevo hogar..)**


	2. ojos diferentes

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia espero y lo disfruten lo hice largo para que no se queden en suspenso jeje bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2**

**Capitulo 2: unos ojos muy diferentes**

(Se sentía cansada y frustrada jamás le había gustado viajar en avión y menos cuando le tocaba con personas molesta por ejemplo la chica que le toco de compañera que solo se la pasaba cantando amas no poder con sus audífonos puesto y su voz no era del todo linda al contrario era chillona y molesta,, en ese momento iba pasando la azafata de la cual solo le toco un poco el brazo para llamar su atención)

**-d-disculpe pero q-quisiera pedirle si me p-puede cambiar de asiento, claro si se e-encuentra uno disponible-**la azafata solo miro a la chica que no paraba de cantar o mas bien gritar y entonces miro a hinata con un poco de comprensión y decidió darle la razón-

**-mmm déjeme ver-**decía mientras miraba una lista que tenia en las manos-** a ya ay un asiento disponible en esta parte con cuidado sígame- **la azafata guió a hinata hasta un asiento donde se encontraba un chico mas o menos de su edad lo cual dedujo por su aspecto el chico llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negros y una blusa de manga larga blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochado lo cual lo hacia verse con un aspecto algo sexy y encima un saco negro desabrochado completa mente el chico era alto y de cabello azabache en pico algo desordenado que le daba un aspecto rebelde y sus ojos no se podía ver ya que estaba tapados por unos lentes negros los cuales ahora la miraban con una ceja levantada la cual miraba a hinata para pasarla ala azafata y con una voz la cual hinata dedujo como fría y sin expresión solo dijo-

**-que hace ella aquí?-**la azafata solo se limito a contestar-

**Lo siento señor pero la señorita aquí presente queria cambiarse de lugar ya que la acompañante que le toco no era de su agrado-**le dijo mientras señalaba a la chica que gritaba una canción desconocida para todos, el chico al ver ala chica y solo hizo ademán de asentir y dejar que se sentara a su lado hinata se sintió aliviada pues no queria volver a donde se encontraba la chica con un simple gracias hacia la azafata la señorita se fue dejándola sola con ese chico. saco sus audífonos pero no los encontró busco por toda sus cosas pero no los encontraba hasta que se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza la cual movió un poco y pudo notar que sus sospechas eran cierta no sabe como pero su ex-acompañante ahora tenia sus audífonos puesto-

**-c-como no me di c-cuenta-**se decía así misma en un tono bajo pero la suficiente alto para que su actual compañero de asiento la escuchara y volteara su mirada en ella lo cual la intimido un poco y la avergonzó, sintió sus mejillas arder levemente suponiendo que estaba sonrojada por la pena así que solo voltio su rostro para que el chico no lo viera,, escucho como el se reía y voltio a verlo y efectivamente el se estaba ¿riendo? Si se estaba riendo de ella como se atrevía a hinata le dio un poco de furia y se dispuso a reclamarle pero el se le adelanto-

**-no puedo creer que no se aya dado cuenta que esa chica le quito sus audífonos si que eres un chica despistada jajá jajá-**parecía que no se iba detener de reír y eso la enfureció mas ella por lo regular era tímida y linda pero ahora no la nueva hinata no se dejaría pisotear de nuevo por muy pequeña que fuera la humillación y muy enojada le contesto-

**-m-mire si soy o no d-despistada eso a usted no le i-importa es mi vida y no tiene derecho a reírse de mis a-acciones-**hinata estaba que echa humo de enojo y su enojo aumento mas a verlo reír ahora ya no era una risa decente si no una carcajada estaba mas que enfurecida estaba echa un demonio y solo contesto-**m-mira no se q-quien eres pero leguas se nota que eres un chico que se d-divierte con el sufrimiento de las personas y que seguro un engreído y q-que se cree superior alas de mas personas o me e-equivoco-**a hinata le surco una sonrisa al ver que aquel chico dejaba de reír para miarla vio como muy serio se quito los lentes negros dejando ver esos ojos tan negros como la misma noche la ojiperla se quedo hipnotizada con la profundidad de esos ojos negros sin duda eso ojos eran únicos y también hermosos no sabe cuanto tiempo se quedo mirándole a los ojos hasta que la voz del portador de su distracción la despertó de su observación-

**-te vas a quedar admirándome todo el día o vas a hacer caso ala indicación del piloto-**hinata parpadeo confusa como? ¿Cuál indicación tanto tiempo se dejo llevar por estarlo mirando que no se dio cuenta que la azafata ahora le indicaba que tenia que abrocharse el cinturón pues en unos minuto ya iban a aterrizar miro como el sonreía con burla solo por haberse quedado admirandol.. Espera q fue lo que dijo que lo estaba admirando eso fue lo que le había dicho? Si que era un engreído-

**-v-vaya en verdad no me h-había equivocado e-eres un engreído-**el la miro intensamente cosa que la intimido un poco hasta que el dijo-

**-tal vez pero tu con verte se ve que eres la típica niña mimada de papá que piensa que todo lo que diga es ley. Mocosas como tu solo son una molestia-**hinata ya no se mostraba molesta mas bien melancólica pues le dolió un poco su comentario que hizo de que era una niña mimada de papá JA como si fuera cierto todo era mentira su padre solo la menospreciaba y humillaba y el no tenia ningún derecho de hablar de ella sin que supiera la verdad era un idiota o eso pensaba ella..

(durante los siguientes minutos ninguno de los 2 dijo nada cuando bajaron del avión cada quien se fue por su parte hinata esta recorriendo el aeropuerto buscando con la mirada alguna cara familiar)

**-hinata-sama es usted?-**sintió como le tocaban el hombro cuando voltio su sorpresa fue muy grande a ver a un chico un poco mas alto que ella vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa case de manga corta que se le pegaba al torso bien trabajado su rostro era de facciones maduras y atractivo de cabellos castaño y sus ojos eran perlados casi blancos tan diferentes a los ojos de ese chico de ojos negros entonces recordó aquel chico tan atractivo pero el problema era su carácter de engreído entonces recordó que no estaba sola y le contesto a esa persona la cual ya había reconocido-.

**-n-neji-nissan cuanto t-tiempo si que as crecido mucho como has estado?-**

**-hinata-sama pues yo estoy bien pero usted en verdad esta muy cambiada y diferente todavía no puedo creer que esta aquí debe que estar muy cansada del viaja vera hiashi-sama no pudo venir a recogerle y pues vine yo. Venga por aquí esta el auto para llevarla a la mansión-**hinata asintió y siguió a su primo seguía mirando por todos lados ya que hace mucho que no visitaba su lugar de origen ya que ella había nacido y vivido un tiempo en Japón hasta que se decidió ir a new york con su madre con aquella promesa de regresar al cumplir la mayoría de edad siguió mirando hasta que se topo con una cabellera rubia se quedo mirando a chico que la portaba miro sus ropa usaba un camisa negra y encima un chamarra naranja y unos pantalones negros con unos tenis negros con naranja el chico era delgado y alto siguió mirándolo hasta encontrarse con sus ojos los cuales ahora la miraban muy atentamente eso ojos de podrían describir como el mismo cielo azul tan profundo y claro se quedaron mirando el uno al otro hasta que escucho como su primo la llamaba y volteaba a verlo pero rápidamente volteo a ver a ese chico de ojos azules pero para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba quiso buscarlo pero ya no estaba subió al auto con rumbo a su nuevo y anterior hogar en el camino pensaba en eso ojos que eran tan diferentes pero ala vez tenían algo en comu que eso ojos tanto negros como perlas y tanto azules era muy hermosos….

_!_!_!_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°

**Espero no se confundan pero cuando habla de los ojos de neji solo lo puse por que queria poner a otro personaje en el cuadrado amoroso que habrá pero hinata jamás de fijara en el.**

**Espero poder poner el siguiente capitulo pronto mándenme comentarios pliiiiiisss **


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno e aquí el capitulo 3 espero sea de su agrado trate de hacerlo lo mas largo que los anteriores para no dejarlos en suspenso jejeje.

**Nota:** _naruto no me pertenece solo la historia_

**Capitulo 3: noticias inesperadas**

el camino Asia su antiguo hogar había sido algo largo mientras el auto iba avanzando ella iba mirando por la ventanilla de vehiculo tratando de recordar cada lugar cada calle, cada colonia, cada parque, y jardín en lo que recordaba jugar siempre cuando se salía a escondidas de su casa pues su padre siempre le limitaba muchas cosas, como el tener amigos que el no conociera y que fueran desconocidos razón por la cual le gustaba estar en new york con su madre pues ella le daba mucho lo que su padre se empeñaba a quitarle su liberta** y **le agradecía eso a su okaasan pues gracias a ella pudo conocer gente y amigos como miyuki, shino y kiba….

(aun no había podido superar lo de kiba se sentía muy mal, destrozada y mas que nada apagada, sintió sus ojos humedecerse sabia que iba a llorar pero no queria ahí estaba su primo y no se queria mostrar así en frente de el se había prometido así misma no volverse a mostrar débil ante ningún hombre no importaba si era su primo o su padre se mostraría fuerte ante los ojos de todos no pudo seguir pues la voz se su primo la saco de sus pensamiento)..

-**hinata-sama, me sorprende que aya aceptado venirse a Japón si mas o recuerdo usted misma fue la que le pido a el tío hiashi que la dejara quedarse a estudiar en new york por que cambio de opinión-**neji se encontraba sentado a su lado así que no tenia ningún problema para hablar agusto.

**-ah b-bueno es que p-pues-**se sentía nerviosa ya que miyuki le había comentado una vez que ella era un libro abierto para cualquier persona y con su primo en frete sabia que si no pensaba algo bueno lo antes posible su primo sospecharía y ella lo que menos queria es que supieran lo que había pasado con kiba**-c-creo q-que lo hice por q-que me di c-cuenta que e-era lo m-mejor no c-crees?**

**-pues en eso tenias razón, pero debe saber que aquí su padre no será como su madre el será muy estricto con usted pero claro eso usted ya lo sabia es por eso que me sorprende que aya aceptado venir a un sabiéndolo-**hinata esta mas que nerviosa pero mejor se quiso mantener callada.

(llegaron en 10 minutos después de su conversación y su padre no se encontraba neji le había dicho que en la noche podría ver a su padre)

**(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: bueno como supongo que ya saben quien es el chico con el que hinata hablo en el avión y supongo que también saben o suponen quien es el chico que hinata se le quedo viendo en el aeropuerto entonces desde aquí pondré lo de las vidas de lo chicos OK ah bueno continuado con la historia)**

"_**neji"**_

_**Días antes: **_

**una mañana en Tokio el sol se asomaba por las cortinas de una habitación alumbrando en la cama donde una chico de cabellos castaños y largos apenas se despertaba sus ojos perlas apenas se acostumbraban a la luz del sol,**

**(**se recostó en la orilla de la cama se levanto dispuesto a meterás a la ducha cuando unos golpes lo terminaron de despertar por completo se dirigió a abrir la puerta imaginándose que podía ser)

**-hola neji-kun como amaneciste-(**una chica de pelo negro y ojos idénticos a un jade igual de verdes se encontraba ya sentada en su cama dentro de su habitación ya que cuando neji abrió la puerta había aprovechado para entrar)

-**Auki-chan que se le ofrece no cree que es muy temprano para venir solo a preguntar como amanecí-**

**-ay que amargado eres neji con ese carácter nunca vas a conseguir novia-**

**-que pasa Auki-chan que quieres dilo ya que no tengo mucho tiempo tengo que alistarme para ir ala escuela y además ya te eh dicho que no entre así a los cuarto ajenos y menos al mió-**

**(**_nota: neji tiene 18 años por lo cual el próximo año entra a la universidad)_

**-si, si ahórrate el sermón quieres solo te venia a avisar que el jefe quiere verte en la empresa después de clases-(**Auki Salio del la habitación tal y como entro)

_-que extraño el tío hiashi nunca me cita ala empresa al menos que sean cosas de negocios pero siempre me avisa personalmente que raro pero será mejor que me aliste o llegare tarde a clases-_pensó neji

(Neji se metió ala dicha y se alisto después del baño y salio de la mansión rumbo a ala escuela con el mismo pensamiento con el que salio de casa estuvo todo el día las clases pasaron rápido y ahora se encontraba en la entrada de la empresa al entrar se encontró con la recepcionista una chica de cabellos rubios y unos ojos color cafés que lo saludo animadamente)

**-buenas tarde joven neji hiashi-sama lo esta esperando si gusta puede ir subiendo el ascensor mientras yo le aviso al hiashi-sama que ya se encuentra aquí-(**todos los movimientos de la chica se podrían describir como provocativos)

_-siempre que vengo a la empresa es lo mismo con todas siempre tratan de seducirme o hacerse notar frente a mí que no se dan cuenta que no me interesan-_pensaba neji, (neji era un chico atractivo aunque era muy frió con las personas después de la muerte de su padre su tío lo había recibido en su casa con los brazos abiertos junto con sus dos hijas y las cuales eran sus prima al principio les parecían molestas pues una era callada y tímida y siempre tartamudeaba mucho y se sonrojaba de todo esa niña era hinata y la otra hanabi ella era todo lo contrario a su hinata ella era atrevido y muy molesta ya que gritaba mucho y era muy energética con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a ellas pero sobre todo a hinata ya que ella era muy dulce con el, siempre que su tío lo reprendía por algo hinata lo alegraba y consolaba contándole que ella se sentía muy sola pero que el la hacia sentirse acompañada el la comprendía y desde esos momentos le prometió protegerla de todo y todos pero llegó el momento donde se tuvieron que separar ya que ella y su hermana se habían ido con su madre con la condición de que hinata debía regresar pero ella misma había dicho que no queria, eso lo entristecía un poco, con hanabi había tenido una relación normal de primos por lo cual no la extrañaba mucho, si la quería pues era su prima pero la relación con hinata era mas fuerte que la de ella)

**-hai-**(fue todo lo que se limito a decir la verdad no queria empezar a ser fastidiado por esas chicas, llego ala oficina y con un toque a la puerta de esta recibiendo un pase como repuesta paso y encontró a su tío sentado en su asiento con los codos recargados en el escritorio y las manos entrelazadas con su mentón recargado en ellas paresia ido en sus pensamiento cuando noto la su presencia se puso serio neji supuso que esa seria una charla muy larga)

"_**sasuke"**_

_**Días antes**_

**Una noche en new york una chico de 17 años de cabellos cortos negros azabache y ojos como la misma noche se encontraba hablando por telefono pero no parecía nada alegre al contrario estaba que lo llevaba el demonio es mas el mismo demonio parecería un ángel al lado de sasuke quien ahora hablaba con su hermano mayor)**

**-DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO ITACHI-** (sabia que se estaba pasando con su tono de voz y apostaba que del otro lado de la línea

Itachi estaría apartando el telefono de su oreja pero le importaba un comino esta echo una furia como se atrevía a decirle eso así como así como si fuera lo mas común del mundo estaba seguro que iba matar a alguien e itachi esta en su lista)

**-cálmate quieres y efectivamente como acabas de escuchar se ha hecho un cambio radical eso también me sorprendió un poco a mí pero así son la cosas y tienes que regresar a Tokio en 5 días que son el inicio de las vacaciones de verano y entraras a una preparatoria aquí para que te hagas cargo de las empresas en Japón y madara se ara cargo de las empresas uchiha en estados unidos después de dos años mas yo expandiré las industrias en Europa para hacerlo mas extensas así que mas te vale no oponerte y regresar-(**estaba furioso queria a itachi y por que no de paso también a madara)

**-olvídalo no pienso hacerlo apenas llegue hace una semana para que me digas que me regrese estas demente verdad-**

**-mira tonto hermanito menor esto no es algo que ni tu ni yo podemos decidir así que muevo tu maltito trasero de regresa a Tokio ok-(**sasuke dedujo por la forma en que le hablo que ya estaba alterado y ahora no queria discutir así que se rindió ya que muy a su pesar que itachi tenia razón eso no era algo que pudiera decidir)

**-hmp, deacuerdo regresare-**

**-bien ya compre un boleto de avión para que en 5 días regres..-(**pero no pudo terminar ya que sasuke lo interrumpió)

**-dije que aceptaba ir pero bajo 3 condiciones-**

**-mira sasuke no creo que estas en condición de anteponer condiciones deacuerdo-(**_maldito todavía que me hace venir a new york y regresar me impone cosas ja pero eso no yo soy uchiha sasuke y nadie impide lo que quiero-_pensó sasuke

**-Pues es la única forma de que regrese es que cumplas esas tres condiciones si no lo haces no regreso y ya sabes que en 3 dias es mi cumpleaños y cumplo 18 es decir que puedo elegir por mismo y no me importa si me quitas herencia pero estaré bien sin esas entupidas reglas así que tu decides aceptas-**

**-ash esta bien qu es lo que quieres-**(a sasuke se le inflo el pecho de orgullo pues lo había conseguido)

**-primero quiero un departamento para mi solo-**

**-estas loco pera qu..-**(pero fue interrumpido)

**-dos quiero estudiar en la preparatoria konoha que es donde estaba estudiando anterior mente-(**estaba seguro que itachi estaba por darle un ataque pero eso poco le importaba)

**-miara sasuke esto que pides es..-(**pero de nuevo fue interrumpido)

-**y por ultimo quiero estudiar lo que yo quiero claro que estudiare economía por la empresa pero quiero estudiar algo mas sin que me digan nada,-(**sabia que quizás se negaría pero itachi no era tonto sabia que ocupaba su presencia en Tokio y si queria que regresara tendría que aceptar)**-entonces aceptas o no?**

**-por mucho odie admitirlo as ganado esta ronda pero ten conciente que a pesar de no estar en la mansión tendrás que hacerte cargo de la empresa sin contratiempos de acuerdo por que si descuidas su puesto te regresas ok-(**no tenia de otra pero sabia que no iba ser descuidado con su trabajo a si que no tenia nada de que preocuparse-

**-OK en 5 días estoy en Japón sayonara-(**y sin esperar respuesta colgó con esa sonrisa marcando su rostro pus había conseguido lo que quiera vivir solo sin que su entupido ototou lo molestara ahora tendría que empacar de nuevo sus cosas, tomo su celular y marco a o una persona para darle esa noticia)…

"_**naruto"**_

_**Días antes:**_

**Apenas se asomaban los rayos de sol y pegaban a sus azulinos ojos que se entrecerraban por la luz que encandilaba el chico que portaba esos zafiros de ojos era un chico rubio como el mismo sol, alto y muy atractivo.**

**(**el chico se levanto algo zombiliento quitándose las sabanas que anteriormente le cubrían el torso que ahora esta descubierto pues solo usaba unos pantalones de seda, dejando ver un muy trabajado abdomen y musculosos brazos pero sin exagerar, se escucho la canción de porta que sonaba desde su celular y se levanto a cogerlo)

_**Es el final de los finales**_

_**El mundo se muere con tanta basura**_

_**En medio dudo que se recuper..**_

_**(**_Tomo el celular y miro quien llamaba, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios el ver quien llamaba abrió el cel. Y contesto)

**-hola teme que tal te esta yendo en new york?- (**sabia queotro lado de la línea su amigo estaría que echaba humo por ser llamado teme pero ya estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo así como su amigo ya estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo..)

-**dobe ya te eh dijo que no me llames así-(**se escuchaba irritado y molesto pero ala vez divertido)

-**maldito sasuke-teme no me llames dobe y dime que quieres para que me levantas tan temprano-(**escucho como se reían del otro lado de la línea)

**-sasuke-teme déjate de reír y dime que es tan gracioso-**

**-mira naruto tal vez pienses que soy un idiota y que por estar del otro lado del mundo no me doy cuenta de la hora que es aya pero contando las horas de diferencia estoy seguro que aya son casi las 12 de la tarde y yo que sepa entras a clases a la 1:00p.m no es verdad-**(el rubio miro el reloj y efectivamente eran las 12:10 p.m.)

_-ahora si estoy muerto si la vieja tsunade se entera que volví a llegar tarde me va matar-)** pensó naruto y después trago duro.**_

**-bueno hay alguien hay tierra llamando al usurantonkashi del dobe-(**naruto reacciono y se metió ala ducha poniendo alta voz para poder seguir hablando)

**-a sasuke no me as dicho el por que de tu llamada-**

**-hmp, veraz itachi hablo conmigo y me propuso volver a Tokio y pue..-(**pero un grito lo interrumpió)

**-WOW enserio y vas a regresar? ¿Cuándo? Y ¡por que te pidió que regresaras-(**le alegraba la noticia de que sasuke regresara pero también algo extraña)

**-baka déjame terminar quieres, pues si veraz itachi me propuso regresarme para hacerme cargo de las empresas uchiha en Japón y madara en estados unidos y en 2 años itachi se ira a Europa a expandir las industrias aya yo acepte regresar con 3 condiciones-(**a naruto lo comía la curiosidad y no la oculto preguntando)

-**y que fue lo que condicionaste?-**

**-pues solo que ya hablas con un chico libre de hacer lo que quiera pedí un departamento para y que me dejara estudiar donde quiera y el ultimo te lo diré cuando entremos a la prepa en fin te llama para darte la noticia y pedirte que vinieras por mi cuando llegue-(**su voz sonaba igual de indiferente igual que siempre naruto se preguntaba y seria así contados a abría alguien que pudiera ablandar a sasuke pues cuando el lo conoció recuerda que fue durante una pelea estaban caminando los dos y sin querer chocaron sus hombros y por eso empezó todo hasta llegar a los golpes y al terminar habían quedado en empate pues ninguno de los 2 gano

Claro que se llevo una buena golpiza por parte de las fans de sasuke y tras eso se hicieron rival-amigo)

**-pues tu me llamas y me avisas y voy por ti ok ya te cuelgo por que si no llego a tiempo la vieja tsunade me mata adiós-(**colgó el telefono y llego de milagro ala escuela a tiempo pero algo le decía que pronto todo seria diferente)...

"_**neji"**_

_**Días antes**_

(Estaba furiosa pero también alegre, tenia el ceño fruncido pero con un sonrisa en ser era una buena y mala noticia la que le acababan de dan y no sabia que hacer, estaba ahora en su habitación acostado en su cama de espaldas mirando el techo blanco Entonces recordó la plática con hiashi)

_**Flash back:**_

_**-que era lo que ocupaba tío Auki me dijo en la mañana que ocupaba que viniera-**_

_**-efectivamente neji pero por que no te sientas y empezamos a hablar-(**__neji tomo asiento en silla de cuero que estaba en frente del escritorio)_-_**veraz neji te tengo una noticia o mas bien 2-**__(estaba confundido y no se molesto en disimularlo cosa que hiashi pudo notar y prosiguió)__**-recordaras que cuando hinata se fue de aquí yo le hice prometer que volvería al cumplir los 18 años claro esta que todavía no los a cumplido pero era necesario que regresara antes para que se le prepara antes de entrar al negocio de las empresas hyuga y ayer en la noche hable con ella y me sorprendió mucho su respuesta-(**__ahora su rostro no era de confusión si no curiosidad como que le sorprendió su respuesta si ella se la había dicho esa tres días y era un simple no o al menos que ella..)__**-hinata acepto regresar a Japón sin rodeos no quejas solo me dijo un me iré-(**__estaba feliz volvería a ver a su prima a su hinata esta muy contento)__**neji hay otra noticia-(**__su tono le hacia sentir que no era nada bueno , al ver que hiashi no contestaba decidió hacerlo el)_

_**-dígame tío hiashi cual es la otra noticia-(**hiashi pareció que no pudiera hablar pero cuando lo hizo lo que dijo lo dejo helado)_

_**-neji te quedaras en Japón y ayudar a hinata para que sea una gran empresaria tu serás su acompañante en el camino hasta que hinata sepa todo lo que hay que saber-(**ahora si no sabia que cara tenia pero estaba seguro que se podía comparar con una de odio y decepción)**-gomenn neji yo mas que nadie sabia cuanto deseabas entrar ala universidad de Europa pero debes de entender hinata te nesecita y tu tendrás el puesto de vicepresidente después de eso, te necesitamos aquí en la empresa-(**hiashi trato de tocarme el hombro pero me aleje vi que me miraba con tristeza pero no me importo el había roto lo único que le llego a ilusionar de verdad el estudiar la universidad y ahora ya no podría pero si ese era su destino no podía negarse el no podía cambiarlo así que solo asentí con la cabeza y salí).._

_**Fin de flash back:** _

**Y ahora se encontraba ahí acostado esperando a que llegara el día en que su querida prima regresara..**

"_**sasuke"**_

"_**momentos antes"**_

**Se encontraba ya en el avión había pedido primera clase y asientos solos la verdad no queria ninguna molestia por el momento escucha ba como una chica cantaba no es mas mejor decir grita tenia lastima por la persona que le toco sentarse con ella mejor se puso sus lentes negros pues queria dormir un rato para no mirar como cada aeromoza usaba de excusa para acercársele y preguntarle si ocupaba algo clara que el les contestaba con un "no estoy bien lárgate y no me molestes" pero parecía que les decía un "ve y jodeme la existencia" pero aunq les contestara maleducadamente no se le despegaba.**

(senti como me tocaban levemente el hombro era otra molesta aeromoza pero no venia sola si no con otra chica la cual se le hacia familiar cosa que no le importo pues pensó que la chica le había pedido el favor ala azafata de acercarla solo para conocerlo así eran de molestas todos)

**-que hace ella aquí-(**pregunte)

**-Lo siento señor pero la señorita aquí presente queria cambiarse de lugar ya que la acompañante que le toco no era de su agrado-**(la chica mujer me indico que con la mirada el lugar de donde venían y efectivamente hay estaba la chica que no dejaba de gritar tenia que darle la razón ala chica por querer cambiarse de lugar solo asentí levemente no queria que empezar ninguna platica ella se sentó y no dijo nada me sorprendió ya que todos siempre querrían empezar una conversación con el vi como sacaba su celular y buscaba algo en su bolsa al parecer no lo encontraba pues estaba buscando mas a fondo esa bolsa vi como se detenía y volteaba a ver a la chica gritona que escuchaba la música con unos audífonos)

**-c-como no me di c-cuenta-(**hablo de una forma muy queda pero yo la pude alcanzar a escuchar voltee a verla pero al parecer estaba avergonzada pues se sonrojo JA era como todas ese sonrojo se lo confirmaba ella voltio el rostro y aproveche para ver la razón de las palabras de la chica y al parecer lo que esa chica buscaba eran unos audífonos para su celular y también al parecer la chica gritona se los quito sin que se diera cuanta no supo por que pero eso le dio mucha gracia y empezó a reír y solo atine a decir)

**-no puedo creer que no se aya dado cuenta que esa chica le quito sus audífonos si que eres un chica despistada jajá-(**estaba claro que no iba a detener estaba seguro pero eso si que me daba gracia entonces ella contesto)

**-m-mire si soy o no d-despistada eso a usted no le i-importa es mi vida y no tiene derecho a reírse de mis a-acciones-** (se veía molesta y eso por alguna razón lo hizo reír aun mas)**-m-mira no se q-quien eres pero leguas se nota que eres un chico que se d-divierte con el sufrimiento de las personas y que seguro un engreído y q-que se cree superior alas de mas personas o me e-equivoco-(**había dejado de reír esa chica se había atrevido a insultarlo de una forma ¿decente? Si pero era mas que entendible lo que queria decir vi cmo en su rostro surcaba una sonrisa de victoria, le iba a contestar así que me quite los lente y la mire pero al hacerlo me quede estático no dije nada solo contemple esos grandes y hermosas ojos perla eran tan hermosos como la misma luna y ese rostro ni que mas decir era tan hermosa sus facciones eran perfectas y ese leve sonrojo le daba un toque angelical)

_-en que diablos estoy pensando como me pongo a pensar en eso ahora mejor no le digo nada-_pensó sasuke

(Escuche al piloto decir que nos abrocháramos los cinturones yo lo hice pero al ver que ella no lo hacia decidi llamarla pues no me dejaba de mirar una sonrisa se me formo) -_ja es igual que todas hasta esta babeando por mi pues no me deja de mirar up ya se le voy a devolver el comentario- _pensó sasuke

**-te vas a quedar admirándome todo el día o vas a hacer caso ala indicación del piloto-(**pareció salir de su transe por que parpadeo y hizo lo que la aeromoza le indico me iba a poner de nuevo los lentes pero su voz me lo impío)

**-v-vaya en verdad no me h-había equivocado e-eres un engreído-(**ese era el colmo como se atrevía a hablarle así pero ahora no se iba a quedar callado y contesto)

**-tal vez pero tu con verte se ve que eres la típica niña mimada de papá que piensa que todo lo que diga es ley. Mocosas como tu solo son una molestia-(**parecía que no le había molestado mi comentario mas bien parecía que la entristeció me senti algo mal pero deseche ese sentimiento al instante pues ella se había merecido meterse con el ahora que pague, después de eso ninguno dio nada hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino y cada quien se fue por su camino llegue y naruto ya me esperaba me metí al auto algo molesto esa chica si que le saco de sus casillas aunque fuera un momento espere pero el dobe se tardo estaba parado mirando algo le iba a hablar pero de la nada se metió parecía molesto pero no le hice caso pues el no dijo nada de mi cuando llegue, manejo hasta la mansión donde me esperaba itachi el cual me dio las llaves de mi nuevo apartamento y diciéndome que tenia las vacaciones para encontrar donde estudiaría claro que yo ya lo tenia y solo era cosa de que pasaran las vacaciones se adentro a su nuevo departamento ya amueblado y sentó en el comedor y recostó su cabeza con su frente en la mesa y le vino la imagen de esa chica del avión que lo insulto recordó tan bien lo que había pensado cuando la vio cuando se sumergió en esos ojos que precian dos gotas agua tan claros y hermosos)

"_**neji"**_

"_**Momentos antes" **_

**Estaba esperando en el aeuro puerto la llegada de hinata **

(Estaba algo nervioso pues ase años que no la veía y se moría de ansias por hacerlo vio como las personas salían del la puerta entonces la vio no se lo creía en verdad era ella lo quiso confirmar toco su hombro y la llamo)

**-hinata-sama es usted?-** (la vi voltearse y entonces quede impactado esa chica no era la niña de 12 años que se marcho ya era toda una mujer y que mujer en verdad esta hermosa sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos)

**-n-neji-nissan cuanto t-tiempo si que as crecido mucho como has estado?-(**escuche su voz era melodiosa no sabia que decir no sabia comportarme con hinata pues hace 5 años que no la veía y solo atine a decir)

**-hinata-sama pues yo estoy bien pero usted en verdad esta muy cambiada y diferente todavía no puedo creer que esta aquí debe que estar muy cansada del viaja vera hiashi-sama no pudo venir a recogerle y pues vine yo. Venga por aquí esta el auto para llevarla a la mansión-(**me senti un idiota por no ser mas sensible como siempre lo fue con ella pero algo había cambiado en ella sus ojos si sus ojos se veían apagados solo fuimos avanzando hasta el auto entonces ella se detuvo por un momento viendo algo o mas bien a alguien veía a un chico rubio el cual el conocía muy bien era ese chico problema de su ex-preparatoria se sentía molesto y mas cuando veía que hinata no apartaba la vista de el y el de ella solo la llama y ella volteo a verme volvió voltear ala dirección donde se encontraba anteriormente el chico tratando de buscarlo supongo yo, pero ya no se encontraba y camino hacia el auto platicamos muy poco en ese transcurso cuando llegamos a casa le explique a hinata que su padre llegaba hasta en la noche ella se fue ala recamara que Auki la ama de llaves había arreglado para ella y hasta entonces no hablamos se fue al sillón de la sala y se sentó poniendo la cabeza hacia atrás recordando los ojos de hinata esas lindas lunas tan hermosas).

"_**naruto"**_

"_**Momentos antes"**_

**Estaba en el aeropuerto **

(Recordó que sasuke le había llamado diciéndole a que hora llegaba su vuelo para que lo recogiera y ahora esta ahí lo vio bajar del avión lo llame y solo me saludo y se metió al auto parecía algo molesto pero decidi ignorarlo ya me iba a meter al vehiculo pero algo llamo mi atención una chica hermosa de cabello negro-azulado y me le quede viendo pero vi que se volteo y entonces su mirada se cruzo con la mía y note esos hermosos y grandes ojos perlas con destellos violetas eran hermosos y al igual que ella al alguien la llamo entonces la furia creció dentro de el, la persona que mas odiaba estaba con esa chica **neji hyuga **se metió al auto molesto agradeció a sasuke que no preguntara nada lo dejo en la mansión y se fue a su apartamento el cual estaba solo pues desde pequeños sus padres murieron en un accidente y el se quedo solo pero conoció gente que lo apoyo como iruka y kakashi-sensei, ero-sanin y la vieja tsunade y claro sakura y sasuke se acostó un rato en su cama con la imagen de aquella chica de ojos perlas)..

"_**sasuke, naruto, y neji"**_

_-una cosa es segura jamás se borraran esos ojos tan hermosos-**pensó el trío…**_

_**To contine..**_

_**UFF TERMINE EL CAPITULO PUES PROMETO SUBIR PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE OK TRATE DE HACERLO LO MAS LARGO POSIBLE A Y PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN AUN ESTA HISTORIA ES NARUHINASASU EH BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO**_

_**BYE**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno se que me tarde mucho pero es que se fue el Internet en mi casa y tarde mucho en que llegara y lo pudiera subir pero lo prometido es deuda y como recompensa haré el capitulo algo largo ok

PAREJAS: (naruhinasasu, nejiten, shikatema, y sakura todavía esta SOLA JAJAJAJA

BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL CUARTO CAPITULO

**CAPITULO 4: primer día clases, ojos azules, perlas y negros se encuentran**

_**Pov hinata:**_

**(Apenas había llegado se había metido a su antigua habitación y a darse una ducha, después de escuchar decir a neji que le avisaría cuando llegara su padre se sentía muy mal pues sospechaba de la intención de su primo por tratar de hacerle platica ya que eran 8 años de que no se veían pero a hora no queria hablar con nadie muy en el fondo sabia que tal vez su nueva vida la aria olvidar a kiba y quizás aria nuevos amigos eso esperaba le hubiera gustado que miyuki estuviera con ella pero no podía ser egoísta con su amiga ella era muy feliz en new york y no podía quitarle esa felicidad tal vez neji y su nueva vida sea lo que ella necesitaba para dejar todo en el olvido)**

_-neji, lo extrañe tanto todo este tiempo y ahora no se como actuar frente a el no se si es el mismo de antes o si cambio la perspectiva que tenia de mi quisiera que hablara conmigo quisiera poder desahogarme con el pero no se como hablar con el_-**pensó hinata** (y como si sus pensamiento fueran oídos escucho que llamaban a la puerta se levanto de su cama y fue a abrir su sorpresa fue que tras la puerta se encontraba neji)

**-hinata-sama yo queri..-(**no termino de hablar ya que hinata lo interrumpió bruscamente)

**-neji no me llames así dime solo hinata no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo-**(no pensó al hablar solo las palabras salieron de su boca pero le enojaba que neji la llamara con el "_sama_" que ni siquiera tartamudeo ya que su padre siempre lo obligo a llamarlas así a ella y a su hermana aun que fueran primos)

-**esta bien hinata pero queria hablar un momento con usted antes de que llegara su padre claro si usted quiere-**(no sabia si dejarlo entrar por que sabia que era lo que le iba a hablar pero en su cabeza esta esa guerra si contarle o no pero termino ganando el pensamiento de decirle y poderse desahogar además quizás contándole empezara una relación de confianza entre su primo y ella, hinata asintió con la cabeza y se movió a un lado para dejarlo pasar neji se adentro a la habitación y hinata cerro la puerta tras de si a se acerco a neji)

**-a n-neji q-que era lo q-que q-querías hablar conmigo?-(**hinata con la mano le indico a neji que se sentara en el colchón y así lo hizo seguido por hinata)

**-vera hinata-sa.. es decir hinata yo queria preguntarle por que su repentina aceptación de regresar a Tokio cuando tengo entendido que usted hace 9 días se negaba a regresar por que luego de tres días acepto así como así, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero en verdad quisiera saber -( **estaba nerviosa no sabia como empezar se mordió el labio inferior con notable nerviosismo**,(****sabia que neji le preguntaría eso pero aun así no sabia como empezar a contarle el suceso con kiba y mientras pensaba como empezar otras ideas se formaban el la cabeza de su primo)**

"**_neji"_**

**_(_no sabia por que le estaba preguntando pero necesitaba saber el por que de su repentina decisión la verdad aunque no lo diera a notar le preocupaba mucho su prima y demasiado, aunque ahora estuviera muy cambiada)**

Con ese pensamiento la comenzó a recorrer de pies a cabeza desde sus frágiles tobillos hasta sus largas y firme pierna que ahora están cubiertas por un corto short que se le pegaba como segunda piel.

llegó hasta sus angostas caderas y siguió hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura y su vientre plano su recorrido se detuvo un momento al llegar a sus pechos en verdad esa era un parte que en verdad había cambiado mucho sus pechos eran grandes y a simple vista firmes y estaba seguro que si los tocaba serian muy suaves se hacia agua a la boca con tan solo pensar en tocarlos y morderlo hasta el cansancio, continuo y pudo ver ese cuello blanquecino medio cubierto por los cabellos azulado semi-mojados por la anterior ducha le daban un aspecto sexy e inocencia a mismo tiempo..

cuando llegó a su rostro se derritió por completo en verdad que hinata era una mujer muy hermosas como un ángel y con un cuerpo de diosa ella mostraba una ternura y a la vez una sensualidad que dejaría a mas de uno flechado-trago duro y mas al fijar su vista a esos labios rosados y carnosos ser mordidos por esos dientes blancos pensando que cuantas maravillas podrían hacer en otros lugares d su cuerpo la verdad que su prima … esa palabra lo detuvo por completo su prima era su prima por kami y el pensando perversiones con ella eso era enfermizo pero es que sea como sea el es un hombre y hablando de eso sintió como su amiguito escondido bajo su pantalón gritaba por un poco de atención, agradecía que hinata se encontrara sumida en sus pensamiento por que si no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando y peor aun se hubiera dando cuenta de cómo su amigo ya estaba erecto y gritando por atención.

tenia miedo que hinata lo notase así que solo se paro de golpe y salio lo mas aprisa de la habitación hasta llegar asu alcoba se fijo en su pequeño, ni tan pequeño problema, lo mas sensato que hizo fue abrir la ducha y meterse lo mas rápido que pudiera para aprovechar el agua fría)

"_**hinata"**_

**_(_vio como neji se levantaba de golpe y se salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la habitación esta confundida no sabia por que de su actuar)**

-Tal vez se enojo por que me quede sin hablar y pensó que no le queria contar mejor voy a buscarlo para hablar con el y aclarar las cosas no vaya a ser que se enoje mas por motivos equivocados-(pensó hinata; hinata se levanto de la cama y se acomodo sus sandalias y se dirigió hacia la puerta giro la perilla y salio de la habitación… con forme iba avanzando iba mirando cada centímetro del corredor observando cuadros y mesas de adorno donde reposaban muchos floreros con flores hermosas y raras, cuando entro a la mansión no se había dado el lujo de observar a esta pues no queria sentirse triste al recordar tantas cosas tanto malas como tiernas, malas por los comentarios y reglas hacia su persona por parte de su padre y tiernas por los momentos de risas y juegos por parte de su primo se detuvo al ver que había llegado a la puerta café madera que estaba enfrente de ella esa era la habitación de su primo la recordaba muy bien pues como olvidarla si de niña ese era su refugio y el refugiador siempre la consolaba cuando ella sufría,,, SI queria mucho asu primo pues el siempre la cuido y protegió aun recordaba la promesa que neji la había echo sobre que seria su protector por siempre ella claro que le gustaba la idea y desde entonces eran inseparables pero llegó el día que tenia que irse a new york y se separaron los primeros días se hablaban diario pero con ella y la secundaria y estaba segura que el tenia mucho trabajo por lo de la empresa y no tenían tiempo de hablar hasta que se distanciaron a tal grado de no saber nada de cada uno y ahora que ella volvía no sabia como actuar frente a el, toco la puerta pero nadie abría volvió a intentarlo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, hinata cansada de esperar decidió abrir la puerta, giro la perilla y se adentro a la habitación, escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse, y lo que vio la dejo boca abierta y muy pero muy sonrojada su primo salía del baño en vuelto en un toalla que le cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo dejando al descubierto un abdomen bien marcado y trabajado, unos hombros anchos y definido, y sus brazos por dios eso brazos fuertes y con leves músculos, en serio que su primo había cambiado,

Pero entonces salio de su trance y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y volteo su cuerpo

Rápidamente….

"**todos"**

_(N.A) CUANDO PONGA "TODOS" QUIERE DECIR QUE TODOS PIENSAN AQUÍ)_

**-h-hinata –sama q-que hace u-usted aquí-**(se maldijo a si mismo por tartamudear pero estaba nervioso el echo de tener a hinata en su cuarto los dos solos lo ponía nervioso que hacia hinata hay se supone que estaba en su cuarto, estaba echo un mar de nervios pero se calmo al recordar como su prima se le había quedado viendo cuando salio del la ducha algo dentro de el le gustaba que le mirara así pero no sabia por que- pudo ver como hinata se ponía idéntica a un tomate, por la vergüenza de verlo semi-desnudo y se había dado media vuelta observo su cuerpo por de tras en verdad era perfecta como por detrás y adelante se sentía tentado a rodearla con su brazos y pegar su pecho ala curveada espalda de ella pero se tenia que contener y decidió volver a hablar con ella pero mas calmado-**hinata-sama me va contestar que es lo que haces aquí-**

**-h-hai neji-nissan, l-lamento e-entre sin a-avisar solo q-que toque v-varias veces y no c-contestabas y la p-puerta no tenia s-seguro y d-decidi entrar g-gomenasai no q-quise ser irrespetuosa-**(hay hinata cálmate solo cálmate y sal de hay lentamente,(iba avanzar un paso para seguir con su plan de salir pero la voz fría y casi se podría deducir que un poco seductora de su primo la detuvo)

**-gomenn si no te puede contestar pero me estaba duchando y no te pude escuchar al tocar pero no contestaste mi pregunta, para que viniste creí que estabas en tu habitación-**

**-Y así era.., s-solo que c-como te f-fuiste sin más p-pensé que tal vez t-te habías enojado por no c-contestarte y no q-queria que las cosas se q-quedaran así y v-vine a pedirte d-disculpas por mi a-actitud-(**hinata seguía de espalda negando el echo de voltear pues sabia la que presenciaría la misma imagen de hace un rato de su primo en toalla y en verdad que no seria lo mas adecuado)

(en cambio neji sintió mucha sorpresa y con un poco de culpa)

**-no debes de disculparte mas bien el que se debería disculpa soy yo por irme sin mas y no decir o dar una explicación de mi actitud-(**no lo puedo creer me siento muy culpable ella disculpándose cuando yo soy el que piensa cosas indebidas con ella-peso neji con un poco de culpa en eso pensamiento pero la dulce voz de hinata lo trajo a la realidad

**-p-pues aun a-así quiero p-pedirte d-disculpas por no c-contestarte y d-dejarte en duda y e-eso algo pienso remediar neji te contare el por que d-de r-regresar a j-Japón por que se q-que p-puedo c-confiar en ti,, p-pero creo que será mejor dejarte cambiar primero-(**tomo la perilla de la puerta y Salio cerrando la puerta tras de si, la verdad no queria esperar a neji le dijera nada solo queria salir, pues el recordar tan solo el motivo de su decisión siempre inconcientemente recordaba a kiba y eso le hacia sentir una punzada en el corazón que le provocaba el quebrase levemente sintió como sus ojos se humedecían amenazando con salir esas gotas saldas las cuales queria que se le acabaran para no volver a mostrar esa debilidad frente a nadie,.. sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escucho el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse lentamente y dejando ver a neji con unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga color blanca debajo de otra café de manga corta todavía no se ponía sus zapatos por lo cual dejaba al descubierto sus lindos pies, su cabello estaba medio húmedo y suelto neji hizo una señal de con el brazo y haciendo a un lado un poco su cuerpo indicándole que pasara y así lo hizo hinata al llegar a la cama decidió que seria mejor sentarse le indico a neji que también lo hiciera hubo un momento de silencio el cual neji decidió romper-)

**-hinata-sama se que tal vez no deseé contarme la razón de su decisión y yo no la quiero presionar prefiero que me lo cuente cuando usted esta lista pera hacerlo y me tenga la confianza de decírmelo-(**la verdad quiero que me lo diga pues podría apostar a que su voz se escucho un poco temblorosa y la curiosidad me carcome)(hinata no contestaba le iba a volver a hablar pero hinata por fin decidió hablar)

**-s-si te t-tengo confianza nissan e-es solo q-que es un p-poco difícil p-para mi r-recordar pero te lo c-contare-(**hinata le contó todo a neji lo que había paso con kiba y lo de la llamada de su padre que su decisión fue para alejarse del dolor y de la amargura de volver a enfrentar a la persona que amo y ahora le hacia daño recordarlo)

(neji no podía creer lo que escuchaba ahora que hinata estaba en sus brazos llorando el pensó que jamás supo que hinata tuviera novio y esta seguro que hiashi tampoco pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el echo de pensar que hinata estaba con otra persona lo enojaba, sabia que el chico era una baka por dejar ir a una chica como hinata pero el echo de pensar que hinata estuvo con otro chico lo enfurecía le hacia hervir la sangre y el motivo era desconocido para el jamás lo había sentido, entonces una idea llegó a su mente, " acaso ella y ese tal kiba ya habrían esta juntos, ya habrían tenido relaciones " ese pensamiento lo enfureció mas de lo que ya estaba agradecía a dios que sabia como ocultar sus emociones y ahora mas que nada abrazo a mas fuerte a hinata a pegándola mas a el pudiendo inhalar ese aroma de canela con lavanda que seguro era expulsado de hinata y no pudo contener el cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese calido aroma….)

(no supo cuando ni como pero ahora se hallaba abrazada a neji la verdad recuerda como es que le contó lo de kiba y como no pudo reprimir las lagrimas lanzándose a los brazos de su protector, desahogándose, sintió como por un momento neji se tensaba pero después lo sintió abrazarla mas fuerte pero no tanto como para ahogarla le agradecía mucho ese gesto pues ahora que miyuki no estaba ocupaba tener apoyo de alguien, le llegó un olor masculino que esta segura era de la colonia de neji, cuando se sintió mas calmada se separo un poco quedando poco centímetros del rostro de el y termino por romper ese molesto silencio)**-n-neji ya a-anocheció y m-mi padre n-no tarda en l-llegar será m-mejor que m-me vaya a c-cambiar para r-recibirlo te a-agradezco el que me ayas escuchado ocupaba desahogarme y yo se q-que tu j-jamás me juzgarías a-arigatou neji-nissan-**(hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir pero una mano le tomo del brazo impidiéndole hacerlo después sintió como la jalaban y unos brazos la rodeaban podía sentir el aliento de su nissan en su oído y escucho lo que le decía)

**-es un idiota-(**no sabia por que lo hizo pero la verdad no queria dejar ir a su prima así están tan triste se podía escuchar en su voz y solo atino a volverla abrazar y susurrarle al oído agachándose puesto que ella era mas baja que el)**-ese tal kiba, es un imbecil por no apreciarte como te mereces y por dejar ir a un ángel como tu-**(sentía como su camisa se humedecía y supuso que eran las lagrimas de su prima, le dolía verla así pero una parte le alegraba saber que gracias a ese idiota ella estaba con el)**-tu necesitas y mereces a alguien que te ame y te sepa apreciar no debes derrumbarte por tipejos como el-(**neji bajo un poco el rostro y pudo divisar el blanquecino cuello de hinata el cual lo inundaba con ese exquisito olor, se sentía tentado a besarlo, claro que no se iba a quedar con la ganas, bajo poco a poco su rostro pero la voz de alguien el cual suponía era hiashi desde la sala lo hizo volver en si sacándolos de sus pensamientos tanto a el como a hinata**, **sintió como hinata se escabullía de sus brazos para después pasar su antebrazo por sus ojos con un inútil esfuerzo de eliminar ese rastro de lagrimas)

**-a-arigatou p-por escucharme n-neji-nissan, necesitaba desahogarme y se q-que c-contigo puedo h-hacerlo, solo t-te p-pido un favor n-no le d-digas n-nada a mi oto-san s-sobre kiba-kun por favor-(**no queria que su padre se enterara de nada pues sabia que si lo hacia le recalcaría lo de siempre sobre el por que era tan débil y por que se dejaba lastimar por gentes inferior a los hyugas y la verdad no queria empezar mal su nueva vida en Japón, hizo un reverencia y sin espera una contestación de neji lo tomo del brazo y empezaron a caminar hacia la sala donde seguramente los estaría esperando su padre, bajaron para gusto de los dos en silencio hasta llegar a la sala la cual esta formada por dos sillones blancos de piel individuales del lado izquierdo y derecho cada uno y en medio un mesita de cristal pequeña con tres libros desconocidos para algunos y para terminar detrás de la mesita y en medio de los sillones esta un sillón en forma recta para tres personas en el cual ahora estaba sentado su padre, con ese rostro inexpresivo de siempre y ese aire de superioridad muy común en el por un momento sintió como su piernas le temblaron pero se repuso al sentir como neji le presionaba la mano dándole confianza, pensó que tal vez su padre se quedaría callado como siempre haciéndola sentir que estaba cometiendo un error, pero todos esos pensamientos se evaporaron al ver como se levantaba con una ¿sonrisa? Si una sonrisa no muy exagerada ni muy poco notable era una sonrisa normal y en su ojos se podía distinguir el sentimiento de felicidad pero lo que mas se sorprendió fue el echo de la abrazara, hinata a pesar de esperar tanto tiempo un comportamiento así hacia ella por parte de su padre sintió vació ese abrazo como si esa muestra de cariño no tuviera la intención de ser transmitida como si la felicidad solo fuera para el,- eso en cierta forma la decepciono un poco pero lo disimulo y correspondió sin decir nada después de separarse de su padre este empezó a hablar)

**-hija , me sorprendió mucho que quisieres venirte sin objeción ante nuestra ultima platica, pero me estoy dando cuenta que has madurado un poco y que al fin podrás dejar de ser una deshonrar para el apellido hyuuga, puesto que en cuanto empiecen las clases tu las retomaras asintiendo a la preparatoria que tu quieras escoger y estudiar economía pues se que aun no sabes mucho sobre el mundo empresarial debes estudiar muy duro para que cuando tu seas la dueña de las empresas no lleves esta ala ruina escuchaste-(**hinata se sentía desfallecer ante cada palabra que salía de los labios de su padre pero no se quebró ni siquiera sintió humedecerse sus ojos no sabia por que o como pero una parte de ella muriera en el momento que su padre seguía hablando como si todo el dolor y llanto escondido fueran explosivos y las palabras de su padre el detonador que las hizo explotar y llevándose parte de ella y dejando solo la hinata fría y desinteresada la cual su existencia desconocía)(miro asu padre sin expresión en su rostro y atino a asentir con la cabeza hablar)

**-quiero estudiar en la misma prepa de neji el colegio konoha y no te preocupes estudiare economía pero también quiero estudiar otra cosa y espero no te importe peor quiero estudiar música, se que nunca te a gustado mi interés por la música pero para serte sincera no me importa si te agrada o no yo lo are-(**pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa tanto de neji como de su padre los dos tenían los ojos muy abierto que parecía que en un momento a otro se le saldrían, pero ni siquiera le importo pues sabia que su voz había sonado fría y sin emoción alguna pero ya no había vuelta atrás ya había dicho lo que había dicho)-**con o sin tu aprobación-**(remato hinata)

**-como te atreves a hablarme así-**reclamo hiashi después de salir de su estado de shock un poco colérico)**- mas vale que te retractes de tus palabras hinata y pidas un disculpa, como puedes tan siquiera pensar en estudiar algo tan vago y sin sentido, estudiar música eso si que es una perdida de tiempo-(**pero hinata siquiera se tomaba la molestia de escuchar pues ya había empezado a subir hacia su habitación ignorando las palabras de su padre-**(no me ignores jovencita baja las escaleras y ven a disculparte, esa es la actitud que tu madre te a enseñado ya sabia yo que ella no era la indicada para tu educación yo hubie..-(**pero no pudo continuar pues hinata empezó a hablar)

**-sabes?-(**comenzó a hablar hinata con una voz que de ahora en adelante pensaba ella seria muy común en ella, hinata había detenido su andar a mitad de la escalera guardo silencio unos segundos y continuo hablando)-**cuando tenia 5 años en la escuela me habían contado una historia sobre un hombre que había muerto en un callejón cercano por donde vivíamos y decían que en las noche en las calles de Tokio se le veía caminar hasta ese callejón y que cuando llegaba hasta ese lugar re aparecía en una mansión, recuerdo que todos me miraban a mi con susto y otros con miedo pues las únicas mansiones que había hay era las de los uchiha y los hyuga, aun recuerdo el terror que senti a escucharlo y en las noches como yo acostumbraba taparme has la cabeza y rezar por que no se apareciera ese hombre pero una noche mi puerta se abrió y entro mi madre me miro preocupada y me pregunto que sucedía y yo le conté todo lo que había escuchado ella me calmo y me canto para que pudiera dormir;. durante 2 semanas ella iba a mí habitación y me cantaba hasta que me dormía después de eso no volvía sentir miedo,, un día le pregunte a mi madre por tu jamás venias a cantarme y contarme un cuento y ella queriendo no hacerte ver como un malo decía solo que estabas trabajando para que nosotras saliéramos adelante pero aun así yo siempre me pregunte si tu trabajo siempre fue lo mas importante a un mas que tu familia y con el tiempo tu me diste la respuesta así que no trates de hablar mal de mi madre por que ella si se a comportado con sus hijas como los padres deben de hacerlo así que no quieras comparar como hubiera sido si me hubiera venido contigo por que saldrías perdiendo..-(**vio como su padre la mira pero el ya no dijo nada ella tomo su silencio como una invitación a irse a su habitación y claro no la desaprovecho)

"_**hiashi**"_

_(estaba sorprendido no podía creer lo que acababan de presenciar sus ojos hinata su hinata la hija tímida de la cual siempre estuvo decepcionado por su debilidad y timidez se había revelado contra el)- una sonrisa se formo en los labios del ojiplata mayor y después de un rato de silencio se presento junto con neji y hablo-)**-neji ya te puedes ir si gustas estoy seguro que estas cansado y quieres descansar creo que te aria bien dormir un poco yo me retiro-(**y con esas palabras el hombre de firme postura se fue a lo que parecía un despacho, al entrar se cerro su puerta tras de si, avanzo a su escritorio y se sentó apoyando los codos en la parte superior de la mesa entrelazando los dedos de sus manos donde apoya su barbilla,-_no puedo creer el como me hablo hinata pero eso en vez de enojarme me alegra al fin se hizo un chica dura y orgullosa ahora puedo estar tranquilo de que podrá mantener la empresa a flote,-solo que algo en su mirada ocultaba algo pues no creo que mi hija se aya vuelto así de la noche a la mañana pues su madre no me contó nada de su cambio de comportamiento algo debió de pasar eso lo tendré que averiguar pronto-_pensó hiashi tomando asiento en su escritorio

"_**neji"**_

_(neji estaba mas que sorprendido por la actitud de su prima, había escuchado cuando si tío le dijo que se retirara y también había escuchado el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse pero no podía hacer nada,, después de 5 min. Transcurridos decidió que era mejor ir a su habitación- comenzó a subir las escaleras y hasta llegar asu habitación quiso ir con hinata para saber que tenia o que había echo que le contestara así a su padre pero la verdad por alguna razón se sentía muy cansado así que se adentro al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de si, con forme iba avanzando se iba despojando de sus prendas hasta quedar en bóxer,- se metió a la regadera y quitándose al fin sus bóxer abrió la llave que empezó a tirar agua tibia y haciendo que la gravedad hiciera si trabajo escurriendo las gotas por todo su cuerpo después de 10 minutos en la ducha neji termino saliendo del baño con su toalla cubriendo de la cintura hacia abajo empezó a vestirse-se sentía mas ligero y con mas energía-

_-tengo que saber que le ocurre a hinata quiero saberlo mejor voy a hablar con ella- _y con ese pensamiento salio de la habitación..

"_**hinata"**_

-(era extraño en otras ocasiones si le hubiera hablado a su padre como lo acababa de hacer se hubiera arrepentido en ese momento y disculpado, pero lo mas raro era que no lo hizo y no pensaba hacerlo- pues algo de ella se había roto algo que tal vez tardaría en recuperar sabia que las palabras de su padre habian sido en detonador de una bomba de tiempo dentro de ella pero tambien sabia que bajo otras circunstancias las palabras de su padre no le hubieran afectado tanto como ahora, pero con lo ocurrido con kiba la habia debilitado literalmente pero a la vez fortalecido se sentia como la frase que decia "vulnerar para proteger" por que en esos mementos asi se sentia protegida que nadie podria hacerle daño nunca jamas y trataria que asi fuera jamas se volvería a acercar a un hombre en su vida y si lo hacia seria como amigo y nada mas no se volveria a enamorar nunca mas- no eso no, no la volverian a pisotear como lo habia echo kiba- escucho el toc- toc- dela puerta se levanto de la cama para abrir la puerta suponiendo que seria su padre para que le diera una explicación pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con neji recien duchado mirandola desde el otro lado del marco se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar asi lo hizo penetrando la habitación iluminada solo por una lampara de noche-hinata no sabia que hacer asi que solo cerro la puerta y espero a que su primo empezara a hablar o mejor dicho como ella suponia a preguntar)

"_**todos"**_

**-Que sucedió aya abajo que te hizo hablarle así a tu padre-**neji sabia que esa no era la mejor forma que aclarar sus cosa que se sentía muy cansado y queria ir al grano-

_(hinata se sorprendió un poco por lo directo que fue su primo pero no lo mostró no sabia por que pero sabia que nada ahora la haría ser la misma y seguiría siendo desde ahora una persona fría que no muestra sus sentimiento-una imagen le llegó de pronto era una chico mas o menos de su edad con postura arrogante, ojos negros como un pozo profundo y un cabello igual de oscuro que la noche misma-lo recordó al instante era el chico con el que había discutido en el avión de estados unidos a Tokio recordaba que era una persona la cual muy difícil descifrar sus expresiones tal vez por eso lo recordó por que ahora ella se recordaba un poco como el-por alguna extraña razón la hizo enojar un poco pero entones otra imagen le vino era el chico rubio como el sol y de ojos azules como el cielo que vio en el aeropuerto pero esa vez fue diferente su imagen la hizo sentir reconfortable- la voz de su primo la saco de su pensamientos haciendo la recordar que no estaba sola y que tenia que darle una explicación a neji pues sabia que el no se merecía que le hablara mal como asu padre entonces decidió hablar)-**gomenn por no contestar neji, solo estaba pensando-**no había tartamudeado y dudado de sus palabras no había hablado como le hablo a su padre igual de fría seguía hablando con su dulce voz pero seguía sin mostrar emoción en su rostro lo cual por la cara de neji eso debió desconcertarlo-**y contestando a tu anterior pregunta pues ni yo misma lo se-.**

_(no sabia que decir a hacer se sentía incomodo con hinata viéndolo así pero el conocía esa actitud el mejor que nadie lo sabia pues siempre fue una persona fría con todos excepto con hinata pero ella siempre había sido una niña tímida, linda y que jugaba con sus dedos ala ponerse nerviosa y la que tenia enfrente no era ni la sombra de esa niña-dejando sus pensamiento decidió romper el silencio que se había creado-**como no puedes saberlo algo te debió haber pasado para que te comportaras de esa forma y mas frente a tu padre, por que hasta donde yo tengo entendido tu estabas mas que nerviosa al verlo ahora es como si no te importara lo que te diga o haga, mira hinata se que yo no tengo el menor derecho te pedirte una explicación o una razón pero me preocupo por ti y me gustaría que confiaras en mi que tienes que te sucede-**neji se había acercado lo suficiente para alzar los brazos y posar sus manos en lo hombre de hinata mirándola Alos ojos para descifrar algo pero NADA no había nada en ellos era como si su brillo se hubiera ido y al parecer no queria volver, entones espero a que ella hablara y así fue-)

**-esta bien quieres saber que paso te lo dire hinata la hinata que conocías esta muerta o quizás desaparecida el chiste que es que no volverá ahora nació la hinata fría que no se dejara pisotear por nadie ni por nada esta que no permitirá que ningún hombre vuelva a humillarla, te quiero neji eres como un hermano para mi para mi pero ahora soy diferente, mi padre siempre queria que fue fuerte pues lo logro de una forma cruel, quieres saber que paso aya abajo las palabras de mi padre me hirieron demasiado que la hinata dulce no lo soporto y murió o simplemente huyo y yo tome su lugar ahora soy diferente y así será-**ya no queria hablar solo queria dormir y que el tiempo pasara pronto para entrar a la escuela y no ver a su padre en todo el día**- no quiero ser grosera neji pero estoy cansado por el viaje y quisiera descasar así que perdón si te pido que te retires-**

**-esta bien hinata-sama que pase buenas noches-**neji se dirigió hacia la puerta y la entreabrió pero antes de salir se volteo y lo que le dijo la sorprendió-**recuerde que no todos los hombre son como su padre, así que por su bien y el bien de otros hombre no culpe a todos, que duerma bien hinata-sama**

"_**neji"**_

Después de salir de la habitación de hinata se fue asu cuarto a descasar pues se sentía con una roca al llegar abrió la puerta y entro cerrando la puerta con la punta del pie y dirigiéndose hacia su cómoda cama donde se tumbo boca arriba mirando el techo blanco.

-_hinata en verdad se veía muy enojada y resentida al decir sus palabras me preocupa mucho espero y pronto vuelva a ser la misma_-pensó neji antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo..

.

.

.

"_**hinata"**_

(ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que había hablado con neji y agradecía a kami que solo faltara un día para entrar al fin a la preparatoria pues durante ese tiempo no había hablado para nada con su padre pues se la pasaba solo trabajando en la empresa y con neji solo hablaba en los momentos necesarios como el en la cena o por entre otras cosas-ahora estaba despertándose-hinata volteo su cabeza para mirar el reloj de escritorio el cual marcaban las 08:15 a.m. poco a poco se fue despertando durando 5 minutos para acostumbrarse a la iluminación cuando sintió que ya se podía levantar, con la mano derecha retiro la cobija que la cubría dejando ver su cuerpo ahora cubierto por una pequeña bata de seda color violeta, a paso lento se fue dirigiendo al baño, abrió la llave para llenar la tina y espero se empezó a quitar la bata y luego la ropa interior dejando solo sus bragas de color blanco, decidió salir del curto del baño, salio y se poso frente al espejo completo que tenia al lado derecho del ropero se quedo mirando su cuerpo la verdad era que no tenia mal cuerpo se empezó a detallar empezando por el rostro fea no estaba al contrario debía admitir que era muy bonita, tenia sus pechos de un tamaño que cualquiera consideraría bolubtosos, siempre se había sentido avergonzada de su tamaño de pechos por lo que usaba y hasta ahora sigue usando ropa holgada a pesar de haber cambiado su carácter su timidez era algo que dudaba poder cambiar, siguió hasta su abdomen no era gorda pero tampoco era flaca era normal un vientre plano y con curvas al costado, tenia una cadera estrecha que hacia verla con mas curvas aun, sus piernas era una parte de su cuerpo que mas le gustaba a demás su madre y hanabi siempre le decían que tenia unas piernas largas, bonitas y firmes se podría decir que no estaba tan mal pero según su criterio tampoco estaba tan bien, aun que su madre le dijera todo el tiempo que tenia mejor cuerpo que las demás y que era mejor personas que las otras, su madre siempre la describía como la chica perfecta que tenia como hana decía "un rostro de ángel y un cuerpo de diosa" recordaba que esa frase se la había dicho cuando ella estaba muy triste..)

"_**flash back"**_

_(se veía a una chica de 14 años llorando en su habitación sola cuando se escucha el sonido de la puerta al abrirse dejando ver a una mujer parecida a hinata pero mas mayor, que al ver a su hija llorando se acerco posando su mano derecha en el hombros izquierdo de ella entonces hana empezó a hablar)_

_**-que tienes hija por que lloras, te a sucedido algo, me quieres contar-**hinata al ver las buenas intenciones de su madre le contesto con otra pregunta)_

_**-mamá crees que soy bonita que algún día alguien se podría fijar en mi, y por favor se sincera no por ser tu hija me mientas para hacerme sentir bien-**se sentía muy devastada pues su madre a un no le contestaba así que supuso que tal vez estaba pensando que palabras decirle para que no se sintiera mal con su respuesta pero en vez de escuchar lo que ella pensó se sorprendió cuando su madre le contesto con otra pregunta)_

_**-hinata, tu crees que yo fui bonita cuando era adolescente?-**la voz de hana era una voz melodiosa igual a la de hinata solo que la de su madre era muy calmada y segura al ser escuchada, su madre era muy hermosa y adolescente suponía que era bellísima pero no sabia que tenia que ver eso con su pregunta, pero aun así decidió contestar)_

_**p-pues c-claro, si t-tu ahora e-eres m-muy bella i-imagina l-lo hermosa q-que habrías s-sido de j-joven p-pero q-que tiene q-que ver e-esto c-conmigo-**hana solo sonrió ante esa respuesta por parte de hinata _

_**-sabes hinata cuando naciste muchos decían que te parecías a mi cuando cumpliste 4 años tu tío hizashi me decía siempre que eras como mi gemela pero en pequeña y ahora cuando salimos las dos muchos me dicen que te pareces mucho a mi y que seguro yo era como tu de joven así que si crees que no eres bonita entonces crees que yo no lo soy-**hinata esta perpleja con las palabras de su madre pero en cierta forma la hicieron sentir mas segura de si-**mira hinata no se por que te preguntas ahora esto pero déjame decirte algo tu eres muy linda y no solo hablo superficialmente si no interiormente eres una gran mujer y con el tiempo serás aun mejor eres como decirlo la mujer perfecta una chica con cara de ángel y cuerpo de diosa eres mi hermosa hija eso no lo tienes que dudar nunca ok y cualquiera que diga lo contrario es por que se siente menos ante ti y quiere con tu te sientas menos ante el o ella no les des el gusto y mantén tus ideas firmes, pase lo que pase prométeme que lo aras con o sin mi, me lo prometes?-**hinata estaba mas que feliz su madre le acababa de llamar hermosa con las palabras mas reconfortantes que había escuchado abrazo a su mamá y le dijo al oído)_

_**-lo prometo-**_

_**Yyy dime quien es el chico que te gusta-**hinata abrió de par en par los ojos como lo sabia si nunca se lo había comentado, su madre si que es alguien de temer-**no me miras así jovencita no tengo que ser bruja para saber que te gusta alguien si te hiciste esa pregunta debe ser por alguien no o me equivoco-**_

_**p-pue n-no, no t-te e-equiv-vocas**-hinata estaba tan roja de vergüenza que se podía confundir con un jitomate bien maduro-**s-su n-nombre e-es –k-kiba-**_

"_**fin de flash back"**_

(el recordar eso le hacia sentir feliz y ala vez triste, feliz por su madre la verdad es que la extrañaba mucho, necesitaba para que la aconsejara para que le hablara de su día para no sentir que no encaja, y se sentía triste al recordar a kiba ya que por esa platica se había animado a empezar una amistad con el sin saber el error que había cometido, hinata regreso al baño, cerro la llave del agua y empezó a prepara la tina con esencias aromáticas y burbujas, cuando termino metió un pie y sintió el agua caliente hasta que se metió por completo y se relajo después de veinte minutos dentro se sintió satisfecha y salio cubriéndose con una toalla, se empezó a vestir cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta a penas se había puesto una bragas negras y el brasier con el mismo color, supuso que quizás era Auki-chan así que solo se puso un tipo baby doll negro ala prisa pues era mejor que el brasier y las bragas se estaba untando crema en las piernas y espero a que Auki entrara)

_**-**_**adelante-(**su voz como ya era costumbre se escuchaba sin emociones pero a pesar de todo seguía esa dulzura en ella-escucho la perilla girarse y después la puerta pero hasta hay no volvió a escuchar nada ella estaba de espalda ala puerta así que no veía a sus espaldas,-era extraño viniendo de Auki-chan ser silenciosa así que volteo-pero mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse no a Auki si no a neji mirándola fijamente recorriéndola con la mirada entonces recordó como estaba vestida, causando que los colores se le subieran a la mejillas y lanzando un gritito salio corriendo encerándose en al baño,)

"_**neji"**_

_**(minutos antes)**_

(esa mañana neji se había levantado temprano y su tío le había pedio que le hablara a hinata para que bajara pues necesitaba hablar con ella y eso estaba habiendo ahora se dirigía a la habitación de su prima había tocado la puerta y después de unos segundo le contestaron con un **adelante **por parte de hinata así que abrió la puerta pero y lo primero que vio fue la espalda de su prima cubierto por una bata muy diminuta que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo la cual a su gusto la hacia ver muy pero muy sexy no podía articular palabra veía como las manos de hinata subía y bajaban por su pierna y no pudo evitar sentirse realmente excitado con aquella visión de hinata vio como se volteo pero no queria despegar la vista de ella, pero un grito por parte de ella lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos dándose cuanta de la situación en la que se encontraba, la vio correr hasta el baño y enserarse-avanzo hasta la puerta del baño y toco tres veces sin recibir respuesta entonces decidió hablar el)

**-h-hinata-sama yo lamento lo ocurrido anteriormente pero yo solo le vine a comunicar que su padre la espera abajo y en verdad lamento la vergüenza que acaba de pasar yo me retiro**-pero antes de salir del cuarto una mano lo tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo, y para su sorpresa era hinata, y para su suerte o desgracia vestida con la misma bata con la que la había encontrado al entrar-_maldición me esta torturando-_pensó neji desviando la mirada de hinata-)

**-no te cintas culpable por lo ocurrido, eso fue mi culpa por decir que podías pasar, es que creí que seria Auki-chan pero veo que me equivoque así que no te sientas culpable pero para la próxima vez te pediría atentamente digas que eres tu y así evitar estos incómodos momentos bien?-**neji solo asintió, era verdad que hinata había cambiado pues en otras circunstancias se habría desmayado por lo ocurrido, pero en cambio lo enfrento y pidió disculpas, sin tartamudeos, sin sonrojos, o la cabeza agachado, no,..

lo hizo con voz firme y decidida y esa voz fría de la que apenas se estaba acostumbrando**-en un momento bajo solo deja me visto mejor ok,**-neji asintió y salio del cuarto)

"_**todos"**_

Hiashi se encontraba afuera de la mansión y al lado de el una auto color blanco del ultimo modelo con un moño negro en el parabrisa, escucho paso y sabiendo quien seria volteo para recibirla con una sonrisa-**buenos días hija, acercarte quiero enseñarte algo-**

(-hinata se fue acercado a su padre a un con una cara sin emoción como ya era de costumbre, avanzo con su padre al lado de ella hasta para muy su criterio un hermoso auto gris pero lo que mas le sorprendió y claro no lo demostró fue el moño negro que tenia puesto acaso era para ella, por que si era así no entendía nada)**-que es esto-**

**-pues no hay que ser muy listo para saberlo es un auto, y es tuyo-**

**-que, no comprendo te grito en la cara tus verdades, las cuales no son muy buenas, dejamos de hablar durante mes y medio y tu me regalas un auto ultimo modelo, no comprendo-**hiashi solo sonrió y dijo)

**-bueno fuera de cómo te comportaste y de lo que a pasado no quiero que la heredera de las empresas hyuuga salga ala escuela u otro lugar caminando así que, pregunte a tu madre si sabias conducir y me dijo que si así que decidí comprarte un auto, solo es cuestión de que renueves tu licencia de estados unidos a Tokio Japón y listo mañana lo puedes usar el ama de llaves te dará tu licencia mañana para cuando vayas a la escuela, bueno te dejo tengo que ir a trabajar aquí están tus llaves del auto-**hiashi extendió el brazo mostrando las llaves con un aparato cuadrado color negro con 4 botones, hinata lo tomo sin decir nada, cuando hiashi se marcho hinata regreso a su cuarto la verdad no queria el auto pero sabia que discutir con su padre sobre eso seria una discusión sin fin así que mejor no dijo nada se dejo caer en su cama se durmió un poco mas en la tarde se levantaría para comer y dormir otra vez no sabia por que pero sentía que ese día deba de descansar pues lo días que venían no la iba a dejar

**(y no sabia cuanta razón tenia)**

(ya era de mañana y estaba muy animada pues ese seria su primer día de clases en su escuela nueva, se baño, se puso su uniforme el cual consistía en una la cual era cubierta por un saco color café amarrillado el cual era 2 tallas mas grande de la que era ella, con una corbata negra, el uniforme llevaba un falda negra con rayas horizontales en la parte inferior de color blancas y con una medias negras, se puso sus zapatos negros, y avanzo hacia el espejo dejando su cabello suelto y su rostro como siempre libre de maquillaje bajo ala cocina y encontró a Auki, desayuna se lavo los dientes y se retiro, al salir se encontró a neji con el uniforme de la escuela le dijo solo que el no podía llegar tarde que ella tenia oportunidad de hacerlo por ser su primer día le indico donde quedaba la preparatoria y después se retiro en su auto el cual estaba de lujo, hinata avanzo al garaje y encontró su auto gris, sabia manejar el año pasado había sacado su licencia pero se sentía incomoda con un auto así sentía que con cualquier golpe lo dañaría se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde así que entro al auto y manejo siguiendo las instrucciones de neji para llegar, cuando al fin llegó no se encontraba nadie fuera de la escuela, entro no había nadie en los pasillos siguió caminando hasta que-

**-hinata?-**una voz a sus espaldas la hizo voltear encontrándose con un chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio era muy bonita para ser sincera-**hinata hyuuga?**

**-hai, soy yo-**

**-ayy, que bueno que te encuentro,**-la rubia extendió su brazo hacia hinata la cual lo tomo y estrecho-**mi nombre es ino yamanaka y me asignaron para guiarte en tu primer día, toma-**(ino le entrego un papel con sus asignaturas y su grupo-**tu grupo es el 3-A que por surte es en el que yo voy así que, que te parece si te llevó ya vamos algo tarde-**hinata solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejo llevar por ino, cuando llegaron ino toco la puerta verde y escucho un adelante por parte de una voz masculina, cuando entraron un hombre con un mascara de debajo de los ojos hacia el cuello le evitaba la vista de la mitad de su rostro solo se veían sus ojos negros, su cabello gris plateado llevaba puesto un camisa de botones blanca con las mangas remangadas y la corbata suelta, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color.-**kakashi-sensei lamento el retraso pero fue difícil encontrarla-**dijo mirando a hinata y después a que parecía ser su maestro)

-**no te preocupes ino pasa a tomar asiento, yo me encargo-**volteo hacia hinata y le pregunto-**disculpa como te llamas-**

-**hinata**- lo dijo con una voz tan fría que ni ella se reconoció pero últimamente así era con todos los hombres)

**-gracias, escuchen todos-**lo dijo dirigiéndose a los alumnos que al parecer aun no se percataban de su presencia hasta que el hombre hablo-**ella es hinata y es nueva en este plantel espero la traten con respeto, hinata te puedes presentar ala clase-**

-**ERES TU**-hinata volteo y se encontró con unos ojos azules como el cielo y una cabellera rubia como el sol-**tu eres la chica del aeropuerto-**

(Estaba sorprendida ese era el chico que había visto en el aeropuerto)

**-hpm, esto si que es un problema-**dijo una voz a un mas fría que la de ella lo que la hizo mirar así a otro lado encontrándose con unos ojos tan oscuros como un pozo profundo y una manta de cabellos negros como la noche, entonces lo reconoció era el, el chico del avión con quien había peleado, ese año si que iba hacer problemático pensó…..

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, AL FIN TERMINE

Tarde mucho en subirlo pero al fin lo hice, apartir de el siguiente capitulo sigue lo interesante jejejejejejejeje

Espero subirlo pronto bye

Déjenme comentarios pliiiiiisss


	5. Chapter 5

OLAAAAAAAAAAA YA ESTOY DE VUELTA PERDON POR TARDARME CASI UN AÑO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO MI COMPU SE DESCOMPUSO Y LA MANDAMOS A FORMATIR Y AL HACERLO ME BORRO TODOS LOS CAPITULO AVANZADO QUE TENIA, POR SUERTE LO TENIA EL LA MEMORIA TAMBIEN PERO, DESPUES DE UN MES SE ME PERDIO MI CARTERA EN LO SEMINARIOS DEL BACHI JUNTO ALA MEMORIA Y LA COMPU LA PERDI POR NO PAGARLA Y TUVE QUE ESPERR HASTA QUE ME PONPRARAN MI LAP PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA JEJEJEJEJE BUENO PASANDO CON LA HISTORIA LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 5 OK LO TRATE DE HACER LAFOGO PARA CONPENSARLOS OK ESPERO Y ACEPTEN MIS DISCULPAS..

**a/n: los personajes no me pertenecen son de naruto los cuales son de masashi kishimoto**

**capitulo 5: **el rey, el príncipe, la princesa.. ¿y la reina?

"_**naruto"** _

**(un dia antes de clases)**

_Na-na-naruto AHHHH-podía sentir su piel suave y color nieve, y escucharla le excitaba de sobre manera, levanto su cabeza para observar su rostro, esos ojos perlado, sus ahora labios hinchados y rojo, sus pestañas largas y definidas junto con esa nariz respingada, introdujo 1 de sus dedos en su parte intima asiéndola gemir-AHH SI así AAH n-no pares, si-sigue-_

_-tus deseos son ordenes-dijo el chico rubio con una voz ronca y aumento la velocidad de su dedo, y en el paso introduciendo otro mas, ella gemía increíblemente fuerte asiéndolo sentir orgullo de lo que estaba provocando en ella-di mi nombre, dilo di el nombre de quien te da el placer que sientes- lo decía muy posesivamente-naruto bajo su vista a esos pechos que a simple vista eran muy apetecibles queria morderlos y lamerlos y no se queria quedar con la ganas así que con la punta de su lengua lamió el pezón duro de la chica, podía escucharla soltar suspiros largos y placenteros, con la otra mano seguía encargándose de su intimida-hazlo di mi nombre-_

_-naruto, AHHH na-naruto si así m-mas ra-rapido- AHHH na-na-naruto AAH NARUTO-grito su nombre alcanzando el orgasmo, derramándose en su mano-el rubio cegado por la excitación y la pasión saco sus dedos de ella y los llevo asu boca lamiéndolos probando sus jugos, llevo sus manos al cabello de ella, oliéndolo a fondo, le fascinaba ese cabello azulado, su olor lo volvía loco-Na-naruto hazlo ya hazlo-la voz de chica no era muy especifica pero se escuchaba suave y dulce-naruto se coloco entre las piernas de ella-na-naruto hazlo ya onegai, naruto, naruto, naruto..-la voz ya no se escuchaba como al principio ya era una voz un poco varonil-NARUTO DESPIERTA _

_Fin del sueño _

senti como me zarandeaban provocando que despertara de golpe, logrando que se me acabara la cama cayendo a un lado-**que demonios**- levante mi rostro buscando con la mirada aquel que me había hecho caer de mi cómoda cama, cuando lo encontré le dirigí una mirada de desprecio-**sasuke-teme que por que demonios me levantas tan temprano "dattebayo**-

-**naruto-baka te eh dicho que no me llames así dobe-**me contesto enojado con una venita resaltando en su frente y el puño levantado hasta la altura de la cabeza-**adema imbecil cual temprano son las doce en punto idiota-**

**-QUEEEE no, no obaa-chan nos va a matar por llagar tarde-**dijo empezando a buscar en el armario ropa para cambiarse ya que solo llevaba puesta su pijama junto con un gorrito en la cabeza, comenzó a sacar ropa apresuradamente-**teme por que demonios no me levantaste mas temprano obaa-chan va a matarnos-**dijo cambiándose de camisa**-**

**-dobe me podrías explicar a donde se supone que llegamos tarde si se puede saber-**

**-como que donde sasuke-teme al colegio y ya vamos muy retrasados-**

**-naruto,- naruto,- naruto,- **oía como lo llamaba perono le prestaba atención no tenia tiempo para eso-**NARUTO ES DOMINGO HOY NO HAY CLASES-**dijo captando mi atención-**así que cálmate quieres-**

**-domingo?-**pregunte un poco avergonzado, comenzando a sonreír nervioso y rascando su nuca- **jejeje ya lo sabia teme solo estaba bromeando en verdad me crees tan tonto como para no saberlo-**a sasuke se le resbalaba una gotita por la nuca y levanto una ceja muestra de que no le creía ni un poco, y entones recordó algo-**SASUKE-BAKA ENTONCE POR QUE DIABLOS ME VIENES A LEVANTAR DATTEBAYO-**

**-COMO QUE POR QUE INBESIL-**contesto de la misma forma que lo hice yo-**dijiste que me acompañarías a escoger mi auto nuevo un día antes de entrar a clases no lo recuerdas-**ahora lo recordaba era verdad sasuke ya no tenia auto pues cuando se había ido a estados unidos lo tuvo que dejar entonces lo vendió, así que ahora tendría que comprar otro-

**-Si, si es verdad ya lo recordé deja me cambio y nos vamos vale?-**

**-Mira naruto no es por fastidiarte pero prefiero que te duches y que mejor que con agua helada-**contesto el pelinegro señalando a mi entre pierna donde se podía distinguir un bulto, lo que me hizo sonrojarme y ala vez recordarme mi anterior sueño-**hasta en tus sueños eres un pervertido eso te pasa por estar rodeado de pervertidos **

**-ah yo..aa bueno.. eto.. no.. ehh. Yo ahora vuelvo-**dije metiéndome al cuarto del baño-

_-por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi-pensó el rubio mientras recargaba sus mano en el lavamanos y se miraba en el espejo -desde que la vi. en el aeropuerto no puedo dejar de verla en mi sueños._

_( sentía esa necesidad de volver a verla, sabia que era un pervertido por soñar con un chica de la que ni siquiera sabia su nombre pero le encantaba soñar con ella le gustaba sentir su piel escucharla gemir bajo suyo mientras que el se adentraba en ella…)_

_-_**arg-**gruño el joven rubio sintiendo como empezaba a entrar en calor con solo recordar sus pervertidos y excitantes sueños.**-mejor me doy una ducha fría-**y con esos pensamientos se quito sus ropas dispuesto a bajar su calor con una ducha..

"**naruto y sasuke"**

(estuvieron toda la tarde viendo los autos hasta que sasuke se decidió por uno azul con franjas blancas a los costados deportivo ultimo modelo, también le dijo a naruto que se compraría una moto, el rubio se quejo diciendo que para que la queria si ya tenia un auto, el pelinegro solo le contesto que si el podía tener una moto y un a auto por que el no? Al final compro una moto color negras y destellos plateados, era verdad que el rubio tenia una auto y una moto solo que el auto del naruto no era tan ultimo modelo pero si era lujoso color naranja con blanco que por cierto también era deportivo, también tenia una moto color amarrilo con negro esta era un poco mas lujosa de la que había comprado sasuke pues naruto era muy aficionado de las motocicletas mientras que sasuke de los automóviles ..

Terminando de hacer lo que ese día tenían planeado fueron directo al nuevo departamento del pelinegro al entrar se pudo divisar un piso grande digno de un uchiha la sala estaba compuesta por tres sillones en forma de "u" y en medio una televisión de plasma de 60 pulgadas y debajo de ella un _dvd_ junto un _xbox 360 y un wii con sus correspondientes controle _en el fondo de la sala había un corredor donde había 4 puertas dos en cada lado del las paredes y en el fondo una de color blanca, las puertas de las habitaciones estaban de diferentes colores una de color azul otra anaranjada, la otra lila y la ultima rosa, las cuatro puertas dirigían a una cuarto con un baño personal, un armario, una cama y una mesita de noche..

Naruto era la primera vez que entraba al departamento de sasuke y se quedo impresionado-**wow teme tu departamento es impresionante-**

**-JA eso no es nada dobe mira esto- **dijo caminando hacia la habitación del fondo pero antes de abrirla la voz del rubio lo hizo voltear-

**-oye sasuke por que tantos cuartos y por que de estos colores-**dijo señalando las puertas de color rosa y lila-**no creo que esto sea muy varonil-**

**-dobe, dobe, dobe-**dijo sasuke un poco fastidiado como si fuera mas que obvio-**cuado aprenderás-**el pelinegro paso un brazo por el hombre del rubio-**cuando una chica quiere venir a tu casa a meterse a tu cama no la vas a llevar a tu cuarto ya que hay es tu lugar personal donde están tus cosas así que dime que pasaría si una de esas molestias se lleva algo tuyo, hay empezarían muchas cosas como una muestra que presumirán diciendo que somos novios o simplemente una mercancía que podría negociar, por eso jamás ni siquiera cuando viví en la mansión eh metido a mi cuarto a las chicas con las que me acuesto ahora comprendes por que tengo esas habitaciones extra y de ese color-**lo dijo con esa voz que aun que parecía un poco expresiva seguía igual de fría-

-**vaya teme en verdad que tomas muchos detalles en esa cosas-**

**-claro pero volviendo a lo anterior-**dijo abriendo al fin la puerta blanca-**si pensabas que eso era impresionante entonces no as visto esto-**dijo dejando ver un cuarto lleno de instrumentos musicales compuesto por una batería rojo sangre con el kanji del amor dibujado en la parte de enfrene de color negro, dos bajos uno color naranja con negro y el otro café con rayas blanca, una teclado color verde con negro, una guitarra azul marino con franjas a los costado color blanco y delante de todos los instrumento se encontraban dos micrófonos tomados por un tripie- naruto no lo podía creer y lo mas sensato que pudo hacer, bueno sensato en su criterio fue:

-**INCREIBLE, WOOOW-**grito mientras probaba cada uno de los instrumentos pasaba de cada instrumento a otro, sasuke lo observaba una gotita tipo anime como su escandaloso amigo probaba sus instrumento-**VAYA TEME AHORA SI TE LUSISTE dattebayo-**

**-ya dobe no es para tanto solo son instrumentos musicales-**

**-no, no solo son instrumentos musicales son los instrumentos musicales, los chicos se van a poner como locos cuando los vean son fabulosos- **dijo naruto-**vaya sasuke tu departamento esta de lujo hasta me gustaría vivir aquí-**

**-y puedes hacerlo-**dijo el ojinegro restándole importancia a su respuesta-**solo es cuestión de que traigas tus cosas y lis-**no pudo terminar ya que la mano del rubio sobre su frente lo hizo callar.-

-**umm sasuke amigo dime la verdad as consumido drogas o inalado aquel polvito blanco, dime cuantos dedos tengo-**lo decía dramáticamente exagerando y con tres dedos levantados en frente de la cara de sasuke, pero este la aparto de un manotazo y de manera brusca contesto-

**-baka-**dijo pero al momento suavizando sus facciones-**que tiene de malo que te hospede en mi departamento-**

**-no tiene nada de malo dattebayo, pero tu sasuke uchiha el chico-no-mereces-mirarme-por-ser-inferior-a mi-corazón-de-cubito-de-hielo, invitando a alguien amablemente a vivir en su súper-increíble-mega-wow departamento de soltero, eso no es malo es EXTRAÑO dattebayo-**dijo su rubio amigo**-enserio sasuke que tramas-**

**-mhp-**dijo volteando el rostro pero podía sentir la mirada interrogativa del rubio-**de acuerdo el infeliz de itachi me puso una condición sobre las mías su condición era que el departamento lo iba a pagar yo, claro que lo puedo pagar con el dinero que me corresponde pero eso significaría gastar demasiado y si te vienes a vivir aquí pagarías la mitad que corresponde-**dijo sintiéndose un poco tonto por lo que le pedía a naruto por que sabia lo que venia después de eso y estaba segura que no lo iba a aguantar y terminaría golpeando a su amigo baka, pero lo que escucho a continuación lo sorprendió-

**-de acuerdo yo me vengo a vivir contigo y te ayudo a pagar el depa pero yo pondré también una condición-**antes de que sasuke se fuera a quejar el rubio lo interrumpió-**quiero que me dejes traer a sakura al departamento cuatas veces quiera por que al fin y al cabo esto en parte será mió también-**

**-olvídalo no traerás a esa molesta aquí, además sakura no te tomara atención lo sabes esa loca esta colada por mi y no me deja en paz así que no la traerás-**

**-entonces no te ayudo-**

**-no necesito tu ayuda dobe-**

**-a no?. Entonces contéstame esto teme cuando quieras llevarte a otra de tus molestias como tu las llamas y no tenga ni para comprar un maldito condón por lo costosa que es el depa y la chica salga embarazada que aras dime hacerte responsable por que lo dudo-**vio como el rostro de sasuke parecía aterrado sabia que ese tema el punto flaco de sasuke, ya que estaba seguro que el tener un hijo no estaba en los planes del teme, y sonrió había ganado esa batalla-

**-!maldición¡, tu ganas dobe te quedas, pero que esa "**_**rosadita"**_** no se me acerque por que o sino yo mismo me encargo que echarla a patadas-**contesto con una venita en la frente-**entonces que cuando te vienes-**

-**por mi hoy pero contando que mañana vamos al colegio, pues saliendo de clases,.. Así que adiós Teme nos vemos hasta mañana en la escuela-**dicho esto salio de la habitación y cruzo el corredor hasta salir del departamento-

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

"_**TODOS"**_

(Naruto despertó muy a su pesar dispuesto a levantar, giro su rostro hacia su reloj de masa el cual marcaba las 12:13, se levanto por completo mirando su cuarto muy desarreglado, despertando completamente abrió los ojos por completo dándose cuenta de la verdad-el rubio tomo de nuevo el reloj pero ahora con sorpresa y viendo en el la realidad son las 12:14 tenia menos de una hora para bañarse, cambiarse e ir al colegio, como pudo se levanto entro al baño. durando 3 minutos **(jejeje eso es tiempo record yo acostumbro a tardar 20 minutos jeje bueno continuemos**)-se vistió y sin poder siquiera desayunar salio de su departamento y decidió llevar hoy la motocicleta para llegar mas temprano y por muy extraño que pareciera llego a tiempo con 5 minutos de anticipación, al entrar al salón se encontró con sasuke y le dijo que saliendo de la escuela se mudaría con lo que este solo le contesto con un "mhp" , después llegó el maestro y pusieron atención, después la puerta se escucho y aprovecho que el maestro estaba descuidado y trato de hablar con sakura-**oye sakura-chan me preguntaba si querías ir a mi departamento mañana-**

**-mmm, no lo se Esq. últimamente mi padre a estado discutiendo mucho con mi madre y me siento muy mal me siento una victima en algo que ni siquiera yo provoco-**dijo con los ojos llorosos, cosa que no paso desapercibido para un azabache el cual solo rodó sus ojos-

-_no se que le ve naruto solo quiere hacer la mártir para llamar la atención es una hipócrita y para colmo el dobe ya la invito y ni siquiera se ha mudado, que odioso va a ser esto-pensó sasuke_

_-_**escuchen todos-**se escucho la voz de kakashi-sensei y todos prestaron atención de lo que el hombre decía-**ella es hinata y es nueva en este plantel espero la traten con respeto, hinata te puedes presentar ala clase-**

-_es ella-pensó tanto el rubio como el pelinegro, pero este ultimo no dijo nada y espero a que la chica hablara, pero claro que el primero no se quedo cayado-_

**-ERES TU-**dijo el rubio saliendo de su sorpresa, en verdad era ella era la chica que había visto el día del regreso de sasuke en el aeropuerto, era la chica con la que soñaba todos las noches y estaba frente a EL-**tu eres la chica del aeropuerto-**miro como ella estaba sorprendida.

**-**_genial mas problemas esa mocosa es la que me insulto el en avión y para acabarla el dobe la conoces esto será un martirio-_**hpm, esto si que es un problema**- y entoncesvi. su asombro al verme y la voz de el profesor nos saco de nuestro pensamientos-

**-vaya al pareces se conocen, eso es bueno pero dejen los saludos para otro momento hinata?-**dijo dirigiéndose ala chica de ojos perla-**si no es mucha molestia puedes seguir con tu presentación?-**a lo que la chica solo asintió dudando un poco-

hinata estaba muy nerviosa no sabia como empezar eso chicos la habían perturbado, entones recordó el por que estaba hay por que en ese país por que en esa escuela y no se iba a dejar intimidar por nadie entones retomo su postura digna de un hyuuga y comenzó a hablar con esa voz fría e inexpresiva**-mi nombre es hinata hyuuga, tengo 17 años de edad soy originaria de Tokio pero hace 8 años me mude a estados unidos en new york en la preparatoria high school talent´s pero por razones familiares tuve que regresar a Tokio y eso es todo-**dijo mirando a todos los estudiantes

**-bueno alguien tiene una pregunta para la señorita hyuuga-**dijo kakashi-sensei alo que un compañero de cabello blanco, ojos púrpura y dientes que podrían comparar con los de un tiburón ya que sonreía levanto la mano-**si suigetsu que quieres preguntar?**

**-oye nena eres virgen?-**dijo el chico con sonrisa de tiburón en forma de burla ya que sus al parecer amigos se rieron junto con el chocando la mano con el de atrás y a hinata levanto la comisura de su labio lo que sorprendió a todos incluso a ella ya que en otras circunstancias se habría desmayado de la vergüenza, pero ahora no era otra y lo iba a demostrar entonces vi como de reojo el chico veía a una chica en particular una pelirroja que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido por estar casi literalmente babeando por el chico que conoció en el avión y pensó que su suerte no podría estar mejor y antes que el profesor fuera a decirle algo a ese tal suigetsu hinata hablo-

**-es algo extraña tu pregunta-**dijo llamando la atención de todos los hay presentes-**ya que para alguien que no le importa ninguna chica incluyéndome, el que quieras saber eso cuando lo único que te importa es saberlo de alguien mas por las que tu hórmanos se alborotan y que ella solo babea por alguien mas y tu con tus pocas neuronas tratas de una de las formas mas tontas llamar su atención cuando es mas que obvio que no esta interesada en ti-**dijo con esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro lo cual cayo a todos y dejando a una paliblanco sonrojado-**ya me puedo sentarme?**-exclamo dirigiéndose al profesor con su cara fría e inexpresiva, y el profesor saliendo de su asombro se aclaro la garganta y contesto-

**-claro, am puedes sentarte, atrás de sakura y delante de sasuke-**hinata se sintió extraña al ver a la chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes muy hermosa levantar la mano pero después la olvido viendo a el chico pelinegro levantarla también pero solo se limito a sentarse en su asiento correspondiente-

_-así que se llama sasuke, me parece familiar el nombre de sasuke, pero no lo recuerdo, alo mejor estoy imaginando cosas-_pensó la ojiperla y entonces levanto un poco la mirada y se encontró con una azulina que la miraba pero la voltio rápidamente, ahora no se queria involucrar con nadie y menos por alguna razón con ese rubio que desde que había empezado a presentarse no le había quitado la vista de encima y eso en cierta forma le incomodaba.

Naruto cuando escucho a hinata presentarse se sintió un poco desilusionado por la forma en que la escucho hablar y un poco ilusionado pues esa voz era igual ala voz que se imaginaba en sus sueños cuando la hacia gemir, desde que llegó no le había apartado la mirada pero aunque lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando el imbecil de suigetsu le pregunto si era virgen, francamente la curiosidad lo invadió, pero hay se quedo en curiosidad por la forma que la chica contesto dejando mas de a uno un la mandíbula en el suelo, por que no incluyéndolo a el, era hermosa debía admitir a un mas que sakura-chan

Pero esa forma tan fría de hablar le recordaba a sasuke y eso en cierta forma lo molestaba, pero entonces recordó.

-_cuando sasuke la vio dijo que esto seria un problema se habrá referido a ella acaso la conoce si es así le preguntare algunas cosas para sacarme de algunas dudas- pensó el rubio hiperactivo despegando la mirada de la chica para poner atención a lo que kakashi-sensei explicaba._

_-mhp, que extraño no es como la recordaba hace varios días-pensaba sasuke mirando a hinata de espaldas-cuando la conocí, si era una respondona pero también era tímida y un poco ingenua, pero hoy no mostró ningún indicio de todo eso hasta contesto inteligentemente-sasuke sabia que suigetsu estaba mas que loco por karin pero al parecer ya no era el único que lo sabia, ella ahora también lo sabia y con solo mirar a suigetsu y karin-esa chica es muy diferente a las demás la estaré observando, solo para ver que no me cause problemas a mi-pensó el pelinegro justificando su pensar_

La clase paso rapido después de que salio kakashi-sensei, entro shizune anunciando que kurenai-sensei no había podido venir por cuestiones personales y que tendrían esa clase libre, y que podrían salir o quedarse en el salón, en cuanto shizune abandono el salón todos los chicos y chicas rodearon a hinata excepto sasuke, sakura y naruto, que veían como todos preguntaban cosas como: "**tienes novio, cual es tu numero de celular, etc, etc,"** mientras que hinata ni se inmutaba con sus palabras, así que se lavando sin mas y se dirigió hacia ino.

**-yamanaka-san me podría hacer un favor-**la rubia con una sonrisa asintió-**me mostraría el lugar es que no quisiera perderme y pensaba en aprovechar esta clase para conocerlo-**ino exclamo un gritito de emoción y tomo el brazo de hinata jalándola fuera del salón-

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a un salón donde había una gran cancha de básquetbol** -bueno hinata veraz este es el gimnasio aquí Gai-sensei les da deportes a los chicos mientras que ala chicas nos da Anko-sensei, por cierto como ya visto kakashi-sensei es el profesor de ingles, kurenai-sensei la profesora que no pudo venir ella es de civismo, yamato-sensei el es el profesor de historia mi profesor favorito es Azuma-sensei el nos enseña química pero es un profesor estupendo nunca te deja afuera si llegas tarde a el le importa mas que nada lo que sabes no lo que haces a y es el esposo de kurenai, jiraya enseña español y también maneja el taller de literatura, tsunade da clases de matemáticas y el taller de medicina y por ultimo orochimaru el es el profesor que mas me cae mal es muy estricto rara vez le hace un cumplido a un alumno no te acerques mucho a el y bueno kakashi-sensei también da taller y es el que mas toman los estudiantes es el taller de música -**ino observo como se le iluminaban los ojos a hinata con mencionar el taller de kakashi-**tambien esta el taller de pintura y dibujo que es dirigido por deidara-sensei y hay mas talleres pero ya los veraz en la lista cuando aparezcan en la pizarra,**

**oh mira ya llegamos ala cafetería-**la cafetería esta un poco vacio pues algunos estudiantes estaban en clases**-veraz en la hora de los recesos la cafetería se divide por grupos, en esa mesa-**dijo señalando una mesa con como para 6 personas de cada lado-** se sientan los más populares de primero, y en esa-**menciones señalando otra mesa-**los mas populares de segundo y en aquella-**exclamo mencionando otra mesa-**los mas populares de tercero, los que no son populares se sientan con su grupo de taller, por ejemplo yo soy del taller de medicina y me siento ahí en esa mesa ala derecha-**hinata observo que en el fondo justo en medio de las mesas había una mesa en lo particular de cuatro sillas una en cada lado de esta a diferencia de las demás que eran de 6 en lado izquierdo y derecho-

-**yamanaka-san, quienes se sientan ahí?-**pregunto la ojiperla con una voz diferente algo mas calida que la anterior cosa que no paso desapercibida para la rubia- **esa mesa es diferente alas demás mesas.**

**-ahí se sienta la realeza-**

**-la realeza a que te refieres con la realeza?-**

**-son los tres chicos mas populares así la escuela los llama son dos chicos y una chica y de echo son de nuestro grupo-**hinata se sorprendió un poco pero lo supo disimular muy bien-**te explico se le llama la realeza por que al mas popular es llamado el rey seguro ya lo debiste haber visto hace un momento es el chico frió que se sienta atrás de ti el de pelo y ojos negros sasuke uchiha como te abras dado cuenta ese chico es muy frio pero también es muy atractivo todas las chicas están que babean por el y por que no yo también en algún tiempo hasta que me hice novia de sai bueno volviendo al tema a sasuke no le importan las chicas el solo las utiliza para pasar una buena noche jamás hemos su pido que tenga una novia o algo parecido e muy cerrado con sus pensamientos y expresiones aunque claro el único que lo saca de sus casillas es el principito quien es su mejor amigo-**hinata sintió un oleada de enojo al recordarlo ese chico era el que conoció en el avión, pero ino sin conocer sus pensamiento siguió hablando-**también esta la princesita haruno ella igual que todas esta loca por sasuke, ella es una de las chicas mas codiciadas de la prepa pero trata a los hombres como basura y es una egoísta de los peor seria bueno que te le acercaras ni a ella ni a sasuke- **a hinata no ocupaban decirle que no se le acercara al ojinegro pues no estaba en sus planes el hacerlo- **y por ultimo esta el príncipe al parecer ya se conocen por que cuando te vio grito tan fuerte que nos aturdió a todos-**hinata recordó al chico rubio que había visto cuando bajo del avión-** por cierto de donde se conocen si se puede saber-**

**-nos conocemos solo de vista, jamás en mi vida eh hablado con el ni e conmigo-**dijo como si no le importara aunque muy dentro de ella sentía curiosidad por ese chico-**ni siquiera se cual es su nombre-**

**-pues el es naruto uzumaki el a diferencia de sasuke el es alegre y muy hiperactivo, naruto siempre ha estado enamorad de sakura pero esta jamás lo toma encuentra, el es el único que puede sacar de sus casillas a sasuke y son los mejor amigos naruto al igual que sasuke son huérfanos sasuke solo tiene a su hermano mayor itachi uchiha y naruto solo tiene a jiraya-sama su padrino-**hinata se sorprendió mucho por eso jamás creyó que fueran huérfanos debería ser horrible que murieran tus padres o al menos uno-**veraz a sakura se le domino princesa por que naruto está enamorado de ella y como él es el príncipe pues ya te imaginaras-**ino noto que en la cara de hinata había una interrogación y entonces la rubia sabiendo que era lo que se preguntaba solo sonrió-

**-entonces-**empezó hinata a hablar-**hay un "rey" un" príncipe" y una "princesa" y …. ¿Quién es la reina?-**

**-sabia que lo preguntarías-**dijo ino con obviedad-**hinata-chan aquí no existe la reina por que como te dijo el chico decide, si naruto esta enamorado de sakura esta se convierte en la princesa pero si sasuke se enamora de alguien esta se convierte en reina, pero como ya lo había dicho nunca se la a visto ninguna novia o indicios de que este enamorado de alguien por lo que todavía no hay reina ya entendiste?-**hinata asintió con la cabeza y así siguieron viendo el colegio-

"_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SALÓN"**_

_-_**oye teme tu conoces a esa tal hinata,-**pregunto naruto después de sentarse en la banca de delante de sasuke-

-**por que habría de conocerla, tu acabas de escuchar vino desde estados unidos de new york-**contesto sasuke un poco ido-

-**tu dijiste que esto seria un problema cuando la viste eso quiere decir que ya la conoces o amenos que ya has hablado con ella o me equivoco-**

**-mhp-**dijo retándolo con la mirada a que el solo lo descubriera hasta que naruto vio esa sonrisa torcida de sasuke y entonces se levanto de golpe

**-lo sabia-**dijo apuntando con el dedo índice apuntándolo llamando la atención de todos-

_-_**de acuerdo , si así me dejas de fastidiar te lo cuento pero salgamos quiero tomas un poco de aire fresco-**después de decir eso se levanto con elegancia y salio del salón seguido por naruto y ante la mirada atenta de sakura quien había alcanzado a escuchar que hablaban de hinata y que a parecer su sasuke la conocía-

"_**NARUTO Y SASUKE"**_

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta la cual abrieron y entraron y subieron unos cuanto escalones de la escalera que daba hacia la azotea se detuvieron a la mitad de la escalera y el azabache se recargo en una pared mientras que el rubio se recargo en la pared de enfrente y el rubio rompió el silencio que se empezaba a apoderar-

-**y entonces sasuke-teme de si la conoces o no-**hablo naruto un poco serio dando a entender que queria una respuesta sincera-

-**si no te conociera diría que estas celoso naruto y de una chica que ni si quiera conoces o si?-**

**-celoso yo? Ja-**dijo como si fuera lo mas absurdo del mundo-**solo tengo curiosidad sobre si la conoces y no yo no la conozco-**

**-Mhp-**pronuncio un poco fastidiado ¿Por qué tenia que contarle a naruto su encuentro con ella? Que ganaba el además que le importaba a ese baka de naruto ni siquiera sabia por que se ponia serio ante el tema.. entonces una idea surco en su cabeza seria bueno ver la cara que ponía si le contaba una mentirilla piadosa adema con eso se podría vengar de la malcriada que se atrevió a insultarlo en el avión-**esta bien te voy a contar como la conozco y por que como viste no me dirige la palabra, veraz s conocí en estados unido en new york hace poco recordaras que itachi me mando a ya por cosas que la empresa o esas cosas –**naruto solo asintio con la cabeza y sasuke prosiguió-**un día acompañe a un chico que vivia en el departamento de a lado a uno de esos lugares donde pagas para tener sexo ese dia lo acompañe y yo solo mira hasta que una chica que trabajaba ahi se me acerco y me empezo a platicar y preguntar sobre como me llamaba y que cuantos años tenia y esas tonterias, la chica era muy linda y como ya me conoces esa noche me la lleve a la cama amaneció y ella estaba dormida y estabamos en su departamento yo me levante y como si nada me fuy luego al otro dia nos encontramos en las calles y ella en cuanto me vio se arojo a mis brazos y diciendo que me amaba y que no la dejara que haria lo que fuera por miy bla bla bla hasta que me arte y le dije lo que siempre digo que es una molestia que no me importa, y que solo la use ella se fue llorando muy enojada y hasta entonces no la volvi a ver hasta ahora-**vio a su amigo muy confundido y eso lo hizo sonreir hasta que naruto arruino su felicidad-

-**y eso a mí que me importa yo te pregunte por la chica nueva no por tus líos amorosos-**

**-tks-**en verdad que su amigo era un chico muy lento-**naruto dime es que no puedes ser mas imbecil verdad?,**

**Esa chica de la que te hablo es la chica nueva es hinata hyuga.**

**-**_no es posible esa chica tan hermosa no puede ser de quien habla sasuke o si?-_pensó naruto-**no lo puedo creer entonces ella es.. es.. es..**

**-una chica fácil que cobra por sexo como vez-**

**-no puedo creerlo-**

**-Pues créelo satisfecho, queria saberlo no? ahora lo sabes-**en ese momento sonó el timbre dando a entender que su pequeño descanso había terminado-**vamos sera mejor que nos apresuremos nos toca clase con yamato-sensei-**sasuke empezó a caminar saliendo al pasillo de la escuela seguido por un muy confundido naruto-

Pero lo que ellos no sabian era que un par de ojos verdes que los habia seguido habia escuchao todo lo que habian hablado-"_así que ese zorra se atrevio a meterse con mi sasuke, pues que ni piense que esto se va a quedar asi"-penso la pelirosa- _

"_**HINATA"**_

Ino y yo volvimos cuando escuchamos que timbre antes de entrar ino me dijo que la esperara en la puerta para que cuando el profesor llegara los presentara y ella se fue y yo me quede en la entrada del salón veia como los alumnos que al parecer habían salido entraba cuando alguien choco mi hombre con un poco de brusquedad, voltie para ver quien había sido y me encontré con esa chica llamada sakura, ella era la princesita haruno según ino le molesto un poco el que la empujara y mas al ver su cara de poco arrepentimiento-

-**haaaay disssssssculpa-**dijo la pelirosa con clara falsedad-**no fue mi intención, o espera si, si fue mi intención-**no sabia de donde pero lago dentro de mi se estaba calentando y ese calor era de pura y clara furia-**te voy dejar algo claro hyuga-**vio como sasuke y naruto llegaban pero al vernos se detuvieron y sakura aun sin percatarse de ellos continuo hablando-**sasuke es mió y de nadie mas, y déjame decirte algo, no por que te revolcaste con el una noche significa que te pertenezca me escuchaste, el hace eso con todas y tu eres una mas del montón en su lista de idiotas, aquí se le trata ala gente como lo que es y tu tengo en tendido eres una cualquiera-**dijo sakura con superioridad, todos los alumnos habían salido para ver que estaba ocurriendo, conté hasta 10 para no soltarle una bendita cachetada para callarla, por que de donde demonios sacó eso de que me había revolcado con ese emo de pacotilla y vi como ese sasuke habría los ojos un poco sorprendido algo que tal vez era raro en el y se pregunto por que y su curiosidad le ganó-

"_**SASUKE"**_

-**quien te dijo tal mentira-**sasuke vio como hinata lo alcanzo a ver un poco sorprendido y sintió un poco de preocupación cosa extraña para el-

"**HINATA"**

**-jajajajaja-**empezó a reír con una risa de locura-**no te hagas yo escuche cuando mi sasuke le contaba a naruto como se te conocieron y que tu estabas trabajando en un lugar para zorr-**antes de que terminara vi como sasuke la iba a tomar del brazo pero al final yo fui quien la callo con una tremenda bofetada logrando que el rostro de sakura se virara-**MALDITA ESTUPIDA COMO A TREVEZ A GOLPERME-**me iba a abofetear pero una mano masculina la detuvo esta volteo para ver quien habia detenido su golpe-**SUELTAME INBES…. Sa-sa-sasuke que haces por que me detienes-**

**-ya basta sakura estas haciendo un alboroto** **por una tontería sin sentido-**dijo soltando la muñeca de la chica escuche murmullos como "por que el rey la defendio" y "quien sera esa chica" y bla bla bla.. pero entonces recorde lo que habia dicho ese baka fue el que dijo que yo era una cualquiera, y mi furia incremento me acerque hasta sasuke y lo mire a los ojos y el me miro al parecer iba a decir algo pero no se lo permiti le di una cachetada aun mas furte que la que le habia dado a sakura haciendolo girar tambien el rostro y todo ante la mirada atenta de naruto y los demas alumnos no supe por que pero todos gritaron con sorpresa y solo alcanzaba a escuchar frases como "se atrevio a golper al rey" y "wow nadie jamas lo habia golpeado y menos una chica" y otras groserías hacia ella por parte de las chicas, sasuke se volteo hacia mi con los ojos muy abirtos y llenos de furia pero solo hizó eso pero yo no me inmute ante ella por que la verdad esa mirada le recordaba ala de su padre y eso incrementaba su furia y entonces empeze a hablar-

**-una tonteria dices-**con una voz tan fria e inexpresiva-**le llamas tontería el echo de decir esas infamias sobre mi, que me revolqué contigo, que nos conocimos en un lugar de zorras, eso no es una tonteria es algo grave el dañar mi reputación, por te aseguro ati**-dije señalando a la "princesita"-**y ati-**señalando a naruto quien por lo que me dijo esa pelos de chicle sasuke le cometo ese mentira tambien a el-**y ati-**dije poniendo un dedo indice en el pecho del pelinegro-**que yo soy decente, recuerdan la pregunta que hizó ese tal suigetsu sobre si era virgen se las contestare sinceramente, por que SI si lo soy y no voy a permitir que tu uchiha dañe lo que me a costado mantener intacto toda mi vida me escuchaste, te lo advierto no te metas conmigo uchiha por que un hyuga tambien sabe jugar el juego de la humillación y creme que saldras perdiendo-**sasuke empezó a sonreír con ese sonrisa traviesa y entonces me tomo de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia el pero se me detuvo a pocos centimentros de su rostro-

**-me estas retando hyuga-**pude sentir su aliento muy cerca de mi lo que me dio un fuerte escalofrio por la espina-**no me tientes, por que un uchiha logra lo que quiere y si yo te quiero humillar entonces lo are así tenga que conseguirlo quitándote tu virginidad lo are, ya me insultaste una vez y no permitiré que lo agas de nuevo-**estaba en mi limite ese maldito infame me estaba retando y se estaba metiendo con lo que era muy importante para mi, mi virginidad, todos lo hombre son iguales solo buscan eso para divertirse-

-**no te tengo miedo uchiha, si así lo quieres estoces esto es la guerra entre un falso "rey" y la chica nueva, pero déjame aclararte algo, jamas me podrás meter a tu cama, yo si tengo dignidad y me tengo respeto a mi misma solo espera. el siguiente golpe te lo dare yo-**dije safandome de su agarre y justo en ese momento llegó ino y un profesor el cual suponga era yamato-sensei como me dijo ino, ino llagó hasta mi y me pregunto que que era lo que habia pasadoy yo solo mire a sasuke el cual aun conservaba su sonrisa lo cual me exasperó y solo conteste con un-.** nada, todo esta bien, no te preocupes yamanaka-san- **

-**tu debes ser la alumno nueva hinata huyga, no? Acaso eres pariente de hiashi hyuga?-**me pregunto el profesor-

-**hai, es mi padre-**dije y al pereces no se esperaban eso pues todos excepto sasuke exclamaron con sorpresa-

-**pues yo soy el profesor yamato, señorita hinata si es la hija de hiashi supongo que neji hyuga es su primo o me equivoco-**pregunto con cierta curiosidad-

"_**todos"**_

-**hai-**no podía ser pensaba naruto esa chica era prima de neji hyuga, ahora que recordaba cuando la vio en el aeropuerto ella estaba con neji cosa que lo habia echo enojar, por que si, naruto detestaba a neji hyuga y ahora que pensaba que se había librado de el por entrar ala universidad llegaba ella su prima, entonces era mas recomendable no acercarse a ella por el momento-

Después de eso el profesor pidió a todos que entraran al salón y así lo hicieron-

Mientras que sasuke se sentaba en su asiento pensaba en lo ocurrido anterior mente, pues ninguna chica jamás en su vida se había atrevido a golpearlo y lo peor era que era una hyuga que como todos eran niños(a) de papi, por que si el conocía a los hyuga pues sus empresas competían mutuamente pero jamás se espero que la heredera y sucesora estuviera en Japón suponía que esa chica era una hyuga cuando la vio en el avión pero jamás creyó que fuera la sucesora hyuga, pero eso no importaba se había atrevído a retarlo, y con algo que le podría veneficiar a el, por que ahora estaba empeñado en llevarse a esa chica a la cama, pues el echo de ser el primero y el quitarle su virginidad le era excitante se preguntaba como seria el hacerlo con un virgen y por supuesto que no se iba a quedar con esa duda por que lo haría se llevaría a hinata hyuga a la cama a como diera lugar-

-mientras que naruto estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había pasado con sasuke y hinata pues sabia que ese teme si se atrevería a cumplir con el reto que la hyuga le impuso y le preocupaba un poco pero el no podía hacer nada pues no seria inteligente incluirse en esa guerra tormentosa-

Y así paso todo el día de clases en la hora del descanso ino le ofrecía a hinata que fueran juntas a la cafetería pero ella solo negó educadamente las clases fueron pasando hasta que dieron el timbre de salida todos salieron y hinata fue la ultima que se quedo por que la directora la había mandado a llamar, cuando llegó se encontró con tsunade lo cual le sorprendió-

**-hola señorita hyuga como esta?-**

**-Sorprendida diría yo, no se supone que usted da taller y materia y para terminar es directora de la preparatoria?-**pregunto hinata

_**-**_**veraz mi abuelo fundo esta preparatoria y con el tiempo paso de generación hasta mi pero también queria ser maestra y doctora con el tiempo me hice maestra aunque también trabajo en el hospital como doctora pero no te mande a llamar para eso, te mande a llamar por que quiero que seas tutora de alguien, se que apenas vas entrando pero al parecer en estados unidos tus notas son muy altas y quisiera que ayudaras a un alumno lo harías?-**pregunto tsunade

-**si claro, por que no,-**dijo hinata encogiendo los hombros-**y quien será al que debo enseñar-**

**-quizás ya lo conozcas su nombre es naruto, uzumaki naruto-**hinata lo reconoció como el chico que estaba con el emo-teme (sasuke) y por alguna razón sintió algo de curiosidad por el

**-si, si lo conozco entonces seré tutora de el, cuando empezaríamos?-**

**-dentro de una semana para que te amoldes un poco a esta plantel a por cierto de la paga no te preocupes la escuela te pagara, deacuerdo ya te puedes retirar-**

-**hai, adiós tsunade-sama-**hinata se levanto y salio del la dirección empezó a caminar por lo pasillos de el colegio mientras iba pensando en ese chico que tsunade le había encomendado para ayudarlo con sus estudios, no sabia por que pero algo sentía en el estomago que le daban ganas de sonreír.

-apenas iba a doblar un pasillo cuando sintió como la tomaban del brazo y la llevaban a un salón desocupado y un cuerpo la acorralaba entre la pared y la tomaban de las muñecas pegándolas a la pared de un lado cada una y cuado miro a su secuestrador vio esos ojos negros que la dejaron hipnotizada durante unos segundo y al final fue sasuke que quien rompió el silencio-

-**que? Ya te enamoraste de mi hyuga, o mi belleza te cautivo,-**dijo sasuke con superioridad y burla y con una sonrisa malvada y entonces hinata se dio cuenta que no se había intentado quitar o se había quejado solo lo se había quedado mirándolo a los ojos, entonces reacciono y se empezó a mover tratándose de liberar de su agarre pero entre mas se movía mas fuerte la agarraba asiendola gritar un poco-**disculpa si te lastimo pero quiero hablar contigo civilizadamente-**hinata alzo una ceja en forma de "no te creo"-**es enserio, escucha te voy a soltar pero a cambio no qui-**no pudo terminar pues un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna lo hizo callar y soltar a hinata la cual cuando escucho decir que la soltaría a cambio de algo lo pateo en la entrepierna como muestra de que podía zafarse sola-**QUE DIABLOS TE PASA –**grito sasuke desde el suelo con sus do manos en sima de su pantalón y con una cara de enojo y dolor-**POR QUE ME GOLPEASTE-**

**-yo puedo cuidarme sola uchiha, y ahora que no me tienes agarrada y tomando tu proposición anterior, de que quieres hablar-**exclamo con una voz a un más fría que la que usaba constantemente-

-**tsk, arg-**exclamaba sasuke en un difícil intento por levantarse después de unos minutos empezó a hablar ya mas recuperado-**bien hyuga, vamos a hablar pero si vuelves a hacer algo así atente a las consecuencias oíste-**hinata solo le miro con una mirada de "no te tengo miedo" pero sasuke la ignoro y continuo hablando-**bueno lo que queria hablar es simple,-**callo durante 30 seg. Y después lo que dijo dejo muy sorprendida a hinata-**quiero que me des tu virginidad-**hinata abrió los ojos como dos huevos estrellados muy sorprendida, como se atrevía a pedirle eso como su fuera los mas normal el mundo por que estaba loco si pensaba que accedería ante eso, mientras que sasuke pensaba en lo que le había pedido no sabia por que pero algo en el queria saber si en verdad ara tan decente como decía o si solo se hacía ver así enfrente de los demás, vio que hinata estaba en un tipo estado de shock entonces siguió hablando-**entonces hyuga que dices-**dijo sasuke tomándola del mentó y elevando un poco su rostro hasta el suyo y hinata saliendo de su estado emocional le dio un manotazo para que soltara su mentón y comenzó a hablar-

-**t-t-tu e-estas loco-**hinata se maldijo a si misma por tartamudear cuando ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, se tranquilizo y empezó a hablar de nuevo como ya de costumbre-**como se te ocurre pedirme tal cosa, así como así estas demente o que?-**dijo un poco asustada cosa que no paso desapercibida para el peliazabache-

-**que te doy miedo hyuga?, al parecer solo te escondes bajo esa mascara fría no?, pero solo eres una chica débil-**

"_eres una chica débil, eres una chica débil, eres una chica débil"- _esas palabras le dañaron muy profundo y no sabia por que pero le recordaba tanto a su padre que no lo soporto de un movimiento iba a patearlo el las costillas pero el fue mas rapido y tomo su pierna y de una rapido moviendo la tenia recargada e la pared y con su mano sobre el muslo de su pierna la cual estaba a la altura de su cintura y con la otra mano estaba recargad a un lado de hinata(_**n.a: los siento no se si soy bueno para describir las posiciones de las persona)**_ hinata ya no se movió solo bajo la cabeza no sabio por que lo hacia pero estaba muy dolida y se sintió estúpida por eso entonces sintió la mano de el en su mejilla y después la voz de el pero esta era una voz diferente una voz un poco calida-**lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar-**y hinata sa sorprendió por eso…. ella estaba llorando? Como era posible ella se había prometido ya no hacerlo pero al parecer no lo pudo cumplir

"_**sasuke"**_

No se por que le dije eso pero cuando la vi llorar senti una necesidad de reconfortarla y como si su cuerpo se moviera solo había tomado su mejilla y quitado esa lagrima que la recorría el mismo no se entendía ya había visto llorar a muchas mujeres pue siempre que se llevaba una a la cama siempre le preguntaban si ya era novios y este solo les decía que jamás había el prometido el ser novio de nadie y que las había utilizado y ellas lloraban pero jamás se había inmutado por su llanto y ahora llegaba esta chica y lo hacia sentir algo culpable por hacerla llorar, senti como de un manotazo me quitaba la mano de su mejilla y como me empujo, haciendo que soltara su pierna y tambalear un poco, y entonces esa culpa se convirtió en enojo pero este se disipo cuando la vio limpiarse las lagrima y cuando escucho lo que vino a continuación-

-**no te entiendo uchiha,-**decía bajando un poco la mirada cubriendo su rostro con su flequillo-**me humillas diciendo mentiras de mi, retas a quitarme mi virginidad, vienes y me la pides como si fuera lo mas normal para un chica perderla con cualquier persona me insultas llamándome débil y ahora me pides disculpas ¡QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO!-**me grito la hyuga con obvias muestras de confusión, por primeras vez en la vida quise dar explicaciones, Quise decirle que no había sido su intención tratarla como lo había echo aunque eso fuera mentira queria que no estuviera enojada con el y ese sentimiento lo hacía sentirse como un Completo IDIOTA por que solo le había llegado a dar explicaciones a su madre por que ni siquiera a itachi y a su padre les llegó a dar explicaciones- **vas a contestar me o no?-**su voz hizo sacarlo de sus pensamientos y el verla hay sentir ese sentimiento extraño ante ella esa chica por que debía admitir que tenia un rostro hermoso aunque esas ropas holgadas no dejaban ver mucho de su cuerpo dándole un aspecto de inocencia aunque su mirada algo fría también la hacían ver fuerte y misterioso, y el era un chico como todos y sus impulsos lo hicieron reaccionar de aquella forma-

Tomo el rostro de hinata y juntos su labios-

"_**Todos"**_

Hinata sintió los labios de sasuke sobre lo suyos, y sintió una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo sintió sus mejillas arder intento moverse pero era obvio que el era mucho mas fuerte que ella, y la verdad era que ese chico besaba muy bien poco a poco empezó cerrar los ojos e imitar los movimientos de el, sasuke estaba disfrutando besar a la hyuga era mucho mejor que besar a cualquier otra chica sintió como se tensaba al principio pero entonces sintió como se rajaba y se entregaba al beso la tomo de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo mientas la recargaba a la pared apenas iba a meter su lengua a su boca cuando-

Hinata estaba disfrutando del beso pero entonces se dio cuenta de su actuar y lo empujo queriendo darle una cachetada pero fue detenida por la mano de sasuke que jadeaba por el anterior beso pensó que tal vez le gritaría o se burlaría de ella pero en vez de eso jalo su muñeca y con la otra mano tomo su nuca y volvía a juntar sus labios pero esta vez aprovechando la sorpresa de hinata metió su lengua en su boca disfrutando de su dulce sabor hinata igual qu en el anterior correspondió pero entonces la imagen de alguien la hizo para "kiba" ese chico quien le rompió el corazón se aparecía en su mente y lo agradecía pues gracias a esto empujo de nuevo al uchiha pero esta vez lo miro con enojo no intento golpearlo pero su mirada era de puro odio hacia el, sasuke no sabia por que le dirigía esa mirada si ella misma le había correspondido el beso y se moría de ganas por besarla otra vez pero su mirada lo detenía y ahora sus lagrimas que por alguna razón había comenzado a llorar-**no vuelas a atreverte a besarme otra vez-**dijo hinata con la voz un poco quebrada por el llanto, se comenzó a resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada y se cubrió la cara con las manos comenzando a llorar, se sentía débil por llorar solo por recordar a kiba,

Sasuke se arrodillo y entonces se dio cuanta que ese llanto no era por que el la había besado si no por otra cosa-

**-por que lloras?, por que te puedo asegurar que ese llanto no es por lo que acaba de pasar así que dime por que o por quien lloras ahora-**dijo sasuke que a pesar de que su voz era inexpresiva se sentía reconfortable. Hinata levanto el rostro hasta sasuke y expreso una sonrisa irónica, pensando en por que ya no se sentía amenazada en por que no se sentía enojada, sasuke se sentó a lado de ella y espero que ella dijera algo-

-**por que habría de decirte a ti?,-**dijo algo mas calmada-

Sasuke pensó que tal vez debió preguntar pero ahora sentía curiosidad al descubrir que esa chica si guardaba un secreto y que por que por el llanto anterior uno muy doloroso-**si no me quieres decir es tu problema no te voy a obligar -**

-**hay, por dios uchiha te mueres por que te cuente no?** dijo contestándole de la misma forma pero esta vez con una sonrisa divertida-

**-pues si me lo dices ya no me moriré-**la cara de hinata le dice que ni loca le contaría, sasuke soltó un suspiro largo-** vamos hyuga sácalo cuéntame no le dire a nadie lo prometo-**dijo mostrando su meñique en forma de cerrar un trato, hinata lo miro por un instante no veía que mentía así que cerro el trato con su dedo-**entonces me dirás?-**hinata no supo por que pero recargo su cabeza en su hombre en muestra de confianza-

**-sabes que te odio verdad, lo que contaste no es fácil de perdonar-**

**-lo se solo que cuando se lo conté al dobe no creí que sakura no estuviera escuchando y además me sentía enojado y queria vengarme por la vez del avión-**hinata comenzó a reír recordando como se habían peleado**-de que te ríes-**

-**es extraño-**dijo levantando su rostro un poco para verlo a la cara-**hace un mes nos pelamos en el avión, hace unas horas no peleamos públicamente y hace unos minutos nos besamos dos veces y ahora estamos hablando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida?, dime si no es extraño-**dijo hinata mirándolo Alos ojos-

-**la verdad si es muy extraño y más para mi yo no acostumbro a ser así con nadie ni siquiera con el dobe-**

**-quien es el dobe?-**

**-el chico rubio y ojos azules con cara de idiota se llama naruto, naruto uzumaki es mi mejor amigo-**dijo mirándola también a los ojos y comenzó a acercar su rostro con la intención de besarla de nuevo pero ella volteo su rostro con una sonrisa burlona-** es difícil tratar contigo sabias?**

**-si se quien es-**dijo ignorando lo ultimo que dijo-**entonces el es el "principito" del colegio?-**guardo silencio durante 5 seg.-**entonces voy a ser tutora del príncipe de la preparatoria wow, se escucha estresante-**hinata comenzó a levantarse del suelo junto con sasuke-**bueno ya es muy tarde y yo me tengo que ir así que adiós-**pero antes de irse sasuke la detuvo-

-**como que tutora del el príncipe, vas a ser tutora de naruto?-**hinata asintió con la cabeza-**que extraño el dobe nunca acepta a tutores por lo maestros quien te lo pidió-**

**-fue tsunade-sama por?-**

**-no por nada, entonces ya te vas, quieres que te lleve después de todo por que no quedamos como amigos y olvidamos todo lo anterior?-**dijo extendiendo la mano para estrecharla, hinata dudo un poco pero al final termino estrechándola-**bien y entonces quieres que te lleve?-**

**-no es necesario, yo tengo auto, bueno que tengas un buen día adiós-**después de eso salio del salón dejando a una sasuke muy pensativo.

por que había actuado así, era extraño pero agradable y lo mejor que todo fue cuando se besaron por que le encanto y tenia una ganas de volver a besarla pero tenia que aguantarse pues ahora que lo pensaba se habían echo amigos y podría aprovecharse para ganar su confianza y poder llevarse la cama por que el es sasuke uchiha el "rey" y no el amigo sentimental-sasuke sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa pensando en cual seria su siguiente paso de la operación **"quitarle la virginidad a la hyuuga y ganar la apuesta de suigetsu"**-pensó recordando esa importante apuesta..

_**FLASH BACK**_

Después de lo sucedido fueran en el salón con la hyuuga se sentía furioso, cuando dieron el timbre para el reseso el salió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la azotea, no quería ir a ala cafetería a sentarse con el principito y la princesita en eso momento, se recargo en el barandal y cerro los ojos disfrutando del aire que este le brindaba, cuando sintió un presencia detrás suyo pero ni si quiera se inmuto por eso solo continuo con los ojos cerrados esperando que esa persona dijera lo que venía a decir y lo dejara en paz-

**-que buen golpe te dio esa hyuuga, no? Rey, mira que hasta la mejilla te dejo roja-**sasuke solo sonrio pues de todas las personas esa era la menos indicada para hablar del tema hyuuga

-**y ti,…. Qué buena respuesta te dio no?, una diferente a ti, como lo diría inteligente?-**dijo sasuke de una forma seria, sin burla, o importancia NADA, solo volteo y lo miro con fastidio-**que demonios quieres suigetsu-** este solo sonrió restándole importancia a lo primer comentario del uchiha-

**-no lo lograras-**dijo confundiendo a sasuke, suigetsu se apresuro a aclarar las cosas-**lo de la hyuuga, eso de que le quitaras su virginidad, no lo lograras, parece un chica fuerte, y no caerá ante ti-**

**-todas lo han hecho hasta la más digna a tocado mi cama, que te hace pensar que ella no lo ara-**dijo sasuke muy confiado con sus palabras

**-presentimiento,…intuición...llámalo como quieras sé que no lo lograras y para sacar beneficio de esto-**dijo el peli-blanco con un sonrisa mostrando sus dientes de tiburón-**te apuesto esto, si logras desvirginar a la reinita hyuuga en el lapso de este semestre, te daré mi auto gris, ese el que intentaste comprar una vez y yo no quise venderte, ese auto es uno de los más valiosas en Japón además de ser un clásico, te lo daré si logras quitarle la virginidad a la reina hyuuga-**sasuke solo sonrió pues era verdad ese auto él lo deseaba, desde que lo vio lo quiso y el maldito de suigetsu jamás se lo quiso vender y ahora tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo solo ganando esa apuesta, pero lo que se preguntaba era que pasaba si perdía, no es que lo fuera a hacer pero tenia curiosidad-

-**y si no lo logro que ganaras tu-**

**-esperaba que preguntaras…. Lo que yo quiero si tu pierdes la apuesta es simple, y es que cantaras esta canción enfrente de toda la escuela.-**dijo entregándole una hoja donde venia escrita la canción, sasuke al leerla frunció el ceño-

-**olvidalo dientes de tiburón no pienso hacerlo seria humillarme prácticamente frente a toda la escuela-**

**-entonces dudas de poder ganar la apuesta, vaya al parecer entiendes que la hyuuga es un desafio difivil incluso para sasuke uchiha-**

**-mhp, de acuerdo yo me llevo a la cama a hyuuga hinata y tu auto será mío, -**

**-pero eso no es todo-**menciona suigetsu con su típica sonrisa cinica-**como sabré yo que en verdad estuviste con ella sin evidencia no, no,no,no,-**dijo moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro- **habrá 3 reglas en la apuesta.**

**1_ yo quiero un video donde este todo en el momento en que te enredes con la hyuuga, como evidencia que estuviste con ella.**

**2_debe ser consensual osea que ella debe de estar de acuerdo y no debe ser obligada y la trea y ultima, como te dije ya que de eso se trata la apuesta tu debes de ser el que le quite sus virginidad, pues si llega a darse el caso de que otro lo aga antes que tu, la apuesta será automáticamente ganada por mi, acptes los términos uchiha o esque sabes que no lo lograras-**dijo suigetsu sonriendo de oreja a oreja estirando su mano para serrar el trato, sasuke solo lo pensó unos segundos hasta aceptar la mano de su acompañante

-**echo, preparate suigetsu pues tu auto dentro de un semestre será todo mio, pero claro yo también pondré condiciones, numero uno, tu aunto de be estar en buenas condiciones pues si este es chocado o dañado la apuesta se anula, numero dos, tu no debes interferir entre la hyuuga y yo solo para ganar, eso son todos mis términos loas aceptas-**

**-por supuesto por mi no hay problema entonces apratir de este momento la apuesta empieza-**

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Después de ese recurdo salio de la escuela se subió a su auto y condujo a su departamento, esperando que naruto ya se hubiera mudado pues solo queria llegar tomar una ducha y dormir, y al llegar como se esperaba naruto estaba ahí con su auto esperándolo entraron y naruto se quedo en la habitación de la puerta naranja y ese día los dos no pudierón dormir sintiendo que se avecinaban problemas.

Mientras que hinata estaba igual al llegar se fue directo a su cuarto pensando en todo como el uchiha la habia besado y como tendria que ser tutora del uzumaki, de el odio que al parecer le tenia la princesita haruno y en muchas cosa mas y con eso en mente se quedo al fin dormida….

**LO SE ESTA SUPER RARO PERO BUENO, ACLARANDO ESTE ES UN NARUHINA EN ESTE CAPITULO UBO UN PCO DE SASUHINA PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE NARUTO SERA MAS NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA, AUNQUE CALRO SASUKE TAMBEIN SALDRA VERDAD BUENO TRATE DE HACERLO LO MAS LARGO POSIBLE Y PERDONEN MIS FALTA DE OTOGRAFIA OK SALUDOS A TODOS Y POR FAVOR COMENTEN SI **


	6. el club de musica

Olaaaaaaaaa si lo se lo se tarde mucho en actualizar pero la escuela esta muy dura ultimamente y no me a dado tiempos de escribir peroo debes en cuando me doy mis escapadas para poder adelantar

Capitulo 6: El club de música

"_**Todos"**_

Otro día mas en la ciudad de konoha en especial en un casa o mejor dicho departamento bien areglado y super increíble donde en un habitación pintada de naranja donde en el centro había una cama donde dormía sierto chico rubio.

(_**es el final de los finales el mundo se muere con tanta basura en medio dudo que se recupere)**_

El rubio que dormía plácidamente se despertó con el sonido del su celular que al parecer sonaba por una llamada entrante.

De un humor de perros se levanto a cogerlo y por fin callarlo contestándolo

-**qué demonios quieres, porque osas levantarme tan temprano-**dijo naruto sin saber siquiera quien era con quien hablaba, pues la verdad que no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

-**uyyyy perdón su majestad por levantarlo a las DOCE DE LA TARDE-**del otro lado se escucho una voz masculina que le hablaba de una forma sarcástica y que termino por despertarlo con semejante grito y que para su desgracia tenia mucha razón pues era verdad, era demasiado tarde.-**escucha mocoso lo que te voy a decir, de acuerdo?**

**-esta bien ero-sannin te escucho que me quieres decir-**dijo naruto serio y a la vez preocupado pues su padrino jiraya casi nunca le hablaba seriamente casi siempre le hablaba de una forma divertida y sarcástica o una forma pervertida aunque esta ultima lo hacia cuando le hablaba sobre chicas-

-**escucha naruto lo que te quiero decir es muy importante, al parecer los inversionista de la empresa quieren que empieces a trabajar para que te vayas acostumbrando pero eso será dentro de una mes aproximadamente -**

**-en un mes eso es mucho tiempo no podría ser mañana mismo? o mejor aun hoy mismo?-**dijo naruto muy alegre pues jiraya era quien lo mantenía a el por a si decirlo y el hecho de poder al fin trabajar en la empresa que por ley es suya pero hasta cumplir al parecer los 20 años de edad eso es lo acordaron sus padres le entusiasmaba mucho porque a si podría tener su poder tener su propio dinero era increíble ya podía imaginarse esos yenes en sus propias manos lo cuales usaría para comprar ramen para comer todos los dia-**y dime jiraya cuanto me vendrían pagando**

**-escucha mocoso y deja de interrumpirme, cuando te dije que era importante era por que la empresa está pidiendo una petición a los nuevos empleados y para serte sincero agradezco que empieces dentro de un mes eso te dará tiempo para conseguir lo que están pidiendo-**dijo jiraya algo preocupado y aliviado ala vez, que podría ser eso que tenia que tener para poder trabajar en la empresa, estaba intrigado cada vez mas-

**-Y que es eso tan importante que están pidiendo-**dijo entrando al baño mientras presionaba el botón de altavoz al su celular y abría la regadera para poner a llenar la tina-

**-mira mocoso lo que piden es algo que tal vez te sea difícil tener y es..-**naruto esta quieto conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones no hacia ningún movimiento, el silencio reinaba entre los dos, y Jiraya no ayudaba en nada quedándose callado, solo conseguía que el oji-azul se pusiera más nervioso-

**-MALDITA SEA ERO-SANNIN QUE NECESITO TENER DIMELO YA- **grito naruto desesperado por el silencio-

-**ésta bien naruto tal vez este pueda ser un golpe fuerte para ti pero trata de afrontarlo lo mejor posible, lo que la empresa esta pidiendo es….. un promedio mínimo de 9.0 en los estudios-**reino el silencio después de esas palabras que para el rubio se escucharon como si le dijeran que le quedaban un mes de vida y entonces sucedió-

5….4….3….2…..1

-**QUEEEEEEEEEEEE, NO PUEDE SER COMO PUEDEN PEDIR ESO, MI MAXIMO PROMEDIO QUE EH TENIDO ES DE 8 y eso fue por mera suerte pues el maestro se equivoco y ya no había manera de corregirlo, ahora vienes tu y me dices que necesito saque nueve mínimo, MINIMO eso es demasiado extremista incluso para ti viejo pervertido-**naruto se escuchaba muy desesperado como si le dijeran que eligiera entre matar a sakura haruno o dejar de comer su delicioso ramen por toda la vida era algo que lo sacaría de juicio obviamente-

-**mira se que es difícil pero no imposible, acabo de hablar con tsunade y me dijo que la semana entrante se te asignara una tutor, no tengo ni idea a quien escogió asi que ni me preguntes solo se que te dará clases extras para que subas de calificación pero no todo dependerá de tu tutor también de ti, trata de ponerle atención a todo lo que te diga de acuerdo y ni se te ocurra negarte por que ya que si lo haces dile adiós a tu trabajo ok?-**

**-tengo acaso la opción de negarme? ya me dejaste en claro todo o suba la calificación o adiós a mi ramen diario-**a Jiraya se le resbalo un gota por la nuca estilo anime por las idioteces que decía su ahijado pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea para hacerlo enojar-

-**aun que claro que si no lo logras podrías vender tu motocicl-**

**-ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo ero-saninn, sabes que mi motocicleta es lo mas valioso que tengo asi que no la pienso venderla por nada del mundo-**dijo naruto con un tono enojado interrumpiendo a su padrino logrando que este sonriera del otro lado de la línea.

-**tranquilo chico solo bromeaba, no es para que te alteres, además ahora que lo pienso no seria mala idea chantajearte, si eso es, escucha si no sacas un nueve en esta parcial, despídete de tu motocicleta**

**NOOOOOOOOOOO, ERO-SENINN no puedes hacerme esto solo hay un 1.5% de que saque un 9 y tu lo sabes- **dijo de una forma desesperada tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su padrino, pero en vano

**-perdona naruto pero es la única forma de asegurarme de que sacaras un 9, dices que solo hay un 1.5% pues usa ese por ciento para tu beneficio y saca ese 9-**despues de decir eso se escucho como al parecer habían colgado del otro lado de la línea,

Naruto colgó también seguido de meterse a la bañera y molesto pues la plática o mejor dijo el chantaje que le había impuesto su padrino lo había dejado furioso como demonios lo chantajeaba con su moto eso era algo intocable al igual que su ramen pues esa moto su padre se la había dejado de herencia cuando murió esa moto anteriormente era de su padre literalmente pues Jiraya le había contado de que minato (su padre) había echo el diseño y había ordenado todos los materiales para que esta fuera construida y después d meses al fin había logrado tener ante el fruto de su esfuerzo **el rayo amarillo de konoha** que asi había decidido llamarlo, por eso esa motocicleta era muy importante para el pues era única ya que no hay ninguna igual en el mundo, por esa razón la quería y protegía con su vida, y por eso no soportaba que su padrino le dijera tal locura.

El rubio salió del baño con un toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, con el cabello mojado escurriendo algunas gotas de agua por su frente algunas por su cuello donde se encontraba otra toalla rodeándolo, se vistió y tomo sus cosas con prisa pues ya eran las 12: 30 y no podía llegar tarde al salir de su habitación naruto miro sorprendido pues esa no era su departamento hasta que recordó que apenas ayer se había mudado al departamento del sasuke, llegó a la cocina y vio al susodicho terminando de desayunar.

**-Oye, que demonios te pasa por que no me levantaste ya es tarde falta media hora para entrar al colegio y todavía tengo que desayunar-**reclamo naruto

**-mhp, cállate dobe que te ase pensar que vas a desayunar, como acabas de decir ya es tarde y no llegare tarde por tu culpa asi que vámonos-** dejo sasuke restándole importancia a el echo de que su amigo no desayune-

**-teme maldito esta me la pagas, me voy a ir en la motocicleta-**dijo el rubio tomando la llaves del cual colgaba un zorrito de plástico, mientras el peli-negro tomaba las llaves de su auto, ambos salieron del departamento y se subieron a sus respectivos transportes.

_**HINATA**_

Iba caminando por la calle rumbo al instituto era temprano pero sabia que no llegaría temprano pues todavía faltaba mucho para llegar y todo gracias a la adorable de Auki-chan que se dio a la tarea de levantarme, con la escusa de "si le levanta tarde le saldrán arrugas a su hermoso rostro" lo que me parecía algo absurdo pues a ella que diantres le importaba eso, lo único que quería era dormir 10 minutos los cuales se conviertieron en 40 minutos y al darse cuenta de la hora salió corriendo, estaba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta que no había tomado su coche si no que había comenzado a correr y aunque no era tan tarde sabia que no alcanzaría a llegar a la escuela si no con 10 minutos de retraso, y aunque corriera sabia que no lo lograría como pudo olvidar su auto, iba tan distraída que al cruzar una calle no se dio cuenta cuando una moto se iba acercando hacia ella, cerró los ojos y escucho como esta pitaba y el sonido de cómo frenaba espero el impacto pero este nunca llegó, abrió los ojos poco a poco y estos se encontraron con un azules que la miraban con curiosidad, lo reconoció como el uzumaki el mejor amigo del uchiha el "_principito" _del instituto, no sabía que decir el estaba a punto de atropellarla con su motocicleta y ella no sabía que decir, escucho como el comenzaba a hablar.

**-que te pasa que no te enseñaron a cruzar la calle de niña o que, si no me detengo a tiempo, no sé como hubieras terminado-**escuche calmada su voz no parece enojado pero aun así sus palabras me enojaron..

**- si, fue mi error de acuerdo y si me hubieras atropellado un accidente le pasa a cualquiera y yo no sería la acepción o sí?-**dije restándole importancia a el echo de que una moto casi me golpea-**tal vez eso seria lo mejor-**susurre para que el uzumaki no me escuchara.

"_**Todos"**_

Como diablos podía decir eso, si la hubiera atropellado el se hubiera sentido mal por hacerlo mas ella ni siquiera le interesa. Esa chica si que era muy extraña, pero el nunca juzgaba a la gente por el exterior,

**-que tonterías tan grandes dices-**hinata se sorprendió por las palabras de aquel rubio-**es cierto que tu no serias la acepción nadie lo es pero aun así toda vida es importante y como acabas de decir la tuya no es la excepción tampoco-**hinata se queda un poco pensativa con esas palabras, la verdad ese chico le simpatizaba de alguna forma pero no sabia por que pero de alguna forma sentía que tampoco podría tenerlo cerca, trato de ignorar sus sentires y le contesto.

**-es extraño muy poca gente piensa como tu sabes?, la gente si aprecia su vida pero no lo toma como algo importante solo como lo que le permite seguir en este mundo**-naruto sabia que las palabras pronunciadas eran dichas de forma melancolica pero le le agradaba que pensara asi de el, y lo mas raro es que ni siquiera sabia por que., y entonces una duda salto a su mente.

**-por cierto hinata? Verdad? Amm que haces caminando a la escuela, tengo entendido que tienes un auto?-**las mejillas de hinata se encendieron levemente cosa que noto el rubio lo cual se le hizo muy muy extraño.

Hinata se maldecía por dentro sabia que estaba sonrojada pero como no hacerlo, no tenia por que darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a ese rubio pero al pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta le abochornaba que quería que le dijera que se le olvido tomarlo porque ya era tarde lo único que se le ocurrió fue voltear el rostro y contestar..

-**no le debo explicaciones a nadie uzumaki así que metete en tus propios problemas, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por el hecho de que casi me haces daño con tu moto**-estaba confundido de verdad que lo estaba, haber recapitulemos se decía el rubio, primero estaba apresurado por llegar tarde a la escuela en el camino casi atropella a la chica nueva, esta le da una leve sermón que le da a entender que no aprecia su vida y luego le dice que le gusta su forma de pensar, luego muy amablemente le pregunta por qué no lleva su auto y ella se sonroja OH DIOS eso es lo más sorprendente de todo ese lindo y traicionero sonrojo en sus pómulos y cuando piensa que le va a contestar esta le responde de una forma brusca como si lo que le preguntara fuera que lo mas intimo del mundo, y entonces recordó.

**-¡!demonios¡ lo olvide ya es tarde,-**miro de reojo a hinata, sabía que si la chica seguía a pie llegaría tarde asi que solo dijo sin pensar-**toma súbete-**dijo extendiéndole una casco blanco a hinata, la cual estaba confundida, como que se subiera? Claro que no lo aria, no confiaba todavía en ese chico así que solo negó con la cabeza dando por entendido que no se subiría-**vamos solo hazlo si no lo haces llegaras tarde y lo sabes.**

**-tks- **soltó hinata, y lo maldecía por tener razón por mucho que quisiera negarlo el rubio tenía toda la razón llegaría tarde si seguía caminando-**tu nombre es naruto no?-**a lo que este asintió-**escucha naruto, si no fuera porque ya es tarde, ni loca me subiría a la moto, paro dado el caso que ya es tarde lo hare-**naruto sonrió y le volvió a extender el casco, hinata aun dudosa lo acepto poniéndose lo en la cabeza quitándose los cabellos traicioneros que salían al frente.

Naruto inclino su cuerpo un poco para facilitarle la subida, hinata paso su pierna derecha hasta poder sentarse completamente, fue entonces que la moto se enderezo-**pasa tus brazos por mi cintura y agárrate fuerte,-**hinata sintiendo algo segura al hacerlo o al menos hasta que lo escucho decir lo siguiente-**por cierto olvide advertirte, no soy muy cuerdo manejando en moto-**naruto sonrió al verla abrir sus ojos muy levemente, y entonces arranco, sintió como el abrazo se hacia mas fuerte por causa de la velocidad, y hinata escondía su cabeza tras su amplia espalda.

"_**HINATA"**_

Cuando lo escuche decir esas palabras me quede sorprendida –_(no puede ser esas son las misma palabras que me dijo una vez kiba)_

_**FLASH BLACK**_

_**-vamos hinata, solo una vuelta-**__suplicaba el castaño recargado en una moto blanca con franjas negras tratando de convencer a su novia._

_**-n-n-no lo se k-kiba-kun, jamás me e s-subido a u-una motocicleta-**__decía hinata algo nerviosa-__**n-no es p-peligroso?**_

_**-claro que lo es-**__hinata lo miro confundida-__**dependiendo de quien vaya en ella-**__respondió acercándose hasta la peli azul hasta quedar centímetros de su rostro-__**confía en mi jamás te obligaría a algo que te pueda dañar, confías en mi hime?- **__hinata solo sonrió y asintió, kiba tomo su mano y la guio hasta la moto, subiéndose el primero y dejando que una nerviosa hinata también lo hiciera, enredo sus brazos en torno al torso._

_**-confió en ti kiba que lo aras precavidamente siempre y consiente-**_

_-__**jejeje hime la verdad es que jamás permitiré que te pase ningún accidente pero yo no soy muy cuerdo manejando en moto-**_

_**-a q-que te r-refieres c-con-**__no termino de hablar cuando la moto arranco-_

_**FIN DE FLASH BLACK**_

Cuando sentí que la moto se ponía en marcha solo me quedo abrazarme del rubio, y al parecer el no se equivocaba parecía loco cuando menejaba pero se notaba que tenia experiencia, no me importo mucho eso pues kiba ara igual y ya esta acostumbra, duramos mas o menos 5 minutos en divisar el instituto pues no quedaba mucho para llegar en un trasporte claro, estaciono su motocicleta en el estacionamiento del instituto cuando deje de sentir la vibración de la moto, me baje de ella seguida de naruto quien me dedico una sonrisa cuando se quita el casco y me dice.

-**al parecer no es la primera vez que te subes a una moto o me equivoco?-**

**-por que? Te decepciona que no me haya aferrado a tu cuerpo temblando de miedo?-**como respuesta recibo una sonrisa divertida de su parte

-**pues debo admitir que si un poco pero tu fuiste como si todos los días te subieras a una, acaso sabes manejar una moto.- **claro que no se manejar una, pero tenia razón en lo de subirme diario en una, ya que kiba siempre me lavaba a la escuela en ella desde el día que me convenció en subirme en ella y se supone que no debería recordar a kiba,

Naruto me observa esperando una respuesta a su pregunta respuesta la cual claro no tengo por que darle-

**-eso, principito es algo que no te importa-**dije con mi temprana frialdad, le veo fruncir un poco el ceño.

**-Al menos un gracias por traerme no estaría mal sabes?**

Yo sonrio de la forma mas falsamente notable y contesto-**gracias por compensar que hace unos minutos casi me atropellas, feliz?-**fue lo ultimo que dije antes de dar media vuelta rumbo a la entrada del instituto y entrar, cuando llegue al salón, al parecer todavía no llegaba el maestro nos tocaba la primera clase con kakashi-sensei y por lo que eh escuchado el no acostumbra a llegar temprano, después de tomar mi asiento vi entrar al principito, pensé que llegaría malhumorado pero en vez de eso me dirigió una mirada divertida y una sonrisa algo burlona pero sana.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos hasta que a la mitad de la clase al fin llegó kakashi-sensei.

"_**TODOS"**_

**Lo siento por la demora pero me encontré a una anciana que necesitaba ayu.-**

-¡!**MENTIRA¡- **grito todo el salón excepto hinata, sasuke, sai y shino, a lo que el profesor solo sonrió nerviosamente con la mano en la nuca y empezó a hablar.

-**bueno como ya no queda mucho tiempo le diré lo que consistirá la primera parcial,-**dijo sacando un frasco con papelitos dentro-**será una trabajo en equipo de 3 integrantes los cueles se decidirán al azar de acuerdo?. En el frasco ahí papelitos con un numero escrito serán por el numero que les toque, si a uno le sale el 5 su equipo se integrara por las personas que saquen el 4 y el 6, ósea que será por la numeración el quipo 1 serán por el que le toque el 1, asi consecutivamente, por favor formen una fila delante de mi y saquen un papelito y me dicen que les toco.**

El primero en sacar fue shino el cual saco el numero 9, después siguió shikamaru con el numero 2 y asi fueron pasando solo que daba 6 alumnos los cuales eran: sasuke, naruto, ino, sakura, sai y hinata.

Ino fue la primera de ellos metió la mano al frasco y saco el numero 1, yéndose junto a shikamaru y sai, el siguente fue sasuke sacando el numero 4 quedándose solo pues nadie sacaba el 5 y el 6 aun, el siguiente fue naruto sacando el numero 6.

**-vaya, teme me toco contigo en el equipo**

_-_**mph. Si ya me di cuentas dobe-**dijo sin prestar atención, lo que menos le importaba era si naruto le tocaba o no estaba centrado en hinata que apenas iba a sacer el papel solo quedaba e si sacaba el 5 ella estaría con ellos pero si sacaba el ocho ocurriría algo horrible, sakura seria la que estaría con ellos y eso no lo deseaba para nada-

Hinata saco el papel y los desdoblo lo miro y para su sorpresa y alivio de sasuke saco el **5**

-**bueno al parecer te toco con naruto y sasuke, y sakura-**menciona dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirosa-**el único numero que queda es el 8 así que te toca en el equipo de shino y kiba, bien ahora que ya están los equipos les daré su tema de trabajo pues verán cada una interpretara una mini sketch con diálogos en ingles, yo les daré a cada uno de los equipos la escena que tendrán que interpretar, de acuerdo mañana se las repartiré y bueno faltan 20 minutos para que acabe la clase, pero tengo algo importante que hacer asi que les deja el resto de la clase libre nos vemos mañana, a por cierto ala 2:30 esperare a los que quieran adicionar para el club de música, bueno ahora si me retiro-**dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo del salón.

-**me molesta un poco que no puedas entrar al club de música-**dijo naruto dirigiéndose a sasuke, este solo levanto una ceja y dijo.

**-quien dijo que no voy a entrar?-**dijo con una media sonrisa desmayando a mas de una de las chicas de ese salón y miro la cara confundida de su amigo.

**-pero tu me dijiste que itachi no te dejaba entrar por que era algo inútil-**

**-dibe recuerdas la tercera condición que le di a itachi para que me viniera de nuevo a Japón-**

**-no de echo ahora que recuerdo dijiste que ma dirias al entrar y no lo as dicho, cual era-**

**-enserio que eres lento dobe, la condición era que estaría en el club de música y que también estudiaría música, o bueno eso no lo deje en especifico pero, quiero estudiar licenciatura en música-**

Naruto estaba en shock eso si no se lo esperaba-**y la empresa uchiha.?**

**-también estudiare administración de empresas es lo único que pude hacer para que itachi me dejara entrar en el tema de la música-**

**-GENIAL ENTONCES ESTARAS EN EL CLUB DE MUSICA, espera a que se lo diga los chicos-**aunque eso no era necesario ya que con el grito que dio todos lo escucharon, haciendo que estos se acercaran a los dos amigos y empezaran una platica amistosa.

Hinata no podía creer su mala suerte primero le toca al idiota del uchiha en su equipo en la clase de ingles, porque aunque este le hubiera dicho que quedaran como amigos ella no era estúpida sabia que algo tramaba y ella no iba caer, solo le seguiría la corriente para al menos así la dejara en paz un tiempo, segundo tenia que estar en el mismo club que ese emo amargado.

**-tsk,-**hinata aprovechando que le quedaba tiempo para su siguiente clase, fue a recorer solo el instituto, ino-san ya le había enseñado el lugar asi que no se podriar perder, al doblar un pasillo no se percato que alguien venia y choco con esa persona, cayendo y esperando el golpe el cual no llegó solo sintió como la tomaban del antebrazo evitando su dolorosa caída, abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a su salvador, era un chico pelirrojo y delineados ojos color aguamarina que podrían dar miedo a una gran extremo, pero no a ella, que solo se pudo bien de pie y de un tiron saco su brazo del la mano que lo había capturado-**gomene, un descuido mío-**dijo la ojiperla con voz neutral, remudando su camino pero la voz de este la detuvo justo cuando pasaba de su lado.

**-descuida y de nada-**su voz era muy escalofriante pero con un toque de reproche, hinata levanto la ceja interrogante.

**-acaso esperabas un gracias de mi parte?,-**este solo volvió su rostro al el de ella con indiferencia pero sentía que la podía traspasar, hinata solo voltio el rostro y dijo-**gracias-**dijo tan falsamente que el no pudo evitar sonreír por eso.

El pelirrojo se volteo completamente hacia ella quedando frente a frente-**no lo esperaba pero de nada, soy Gaara, sabaku no Gaara, **- dijo extendiendo su mano la cual no fue recibida por hinata y al verlo este solo la bajo-**debes ser nueva no te había visto por aquí, yo soy del edificio del lado pero conozco a la mayoría de los de este,-**hinata solo asintió e hizo una reverencia y continuo con su camino el hablo de nuevo pero una así ella continuo-**no me vas a decir al menos tu nombre?**

Hinata sin voltear a verlo solo dijo**-hinata, hyuuga hinata**

**-hinata,- **repitió Gaara en un susurro y una sonrisa-**quien te abra lastimado así-**pregunto al aire el pelirrojo, continuando con su camino.

"_**HINATA"**_

Seguí avanzando hasta llegar a una tableta de grande donde estaban colocadas varias hoja y hasta arriba decía: "audiciones para cada club" estaban el club de jardinería, de baloncesto, de arte, de literatura, el de música y muchos mas pero claro solo me importaba uno, lo mire y lei completo.

_**Para las persona interesadas a entrar al club de música, se deben presentar a las 2:30 en el salón de música, ahí es donde se aran las audiciones, las condiciones son, tocar al menos un instrumento música, para netrar como vocalista también se deberá poner esta condición, el profesor encargado de este club será hatake kakashi.**_

Lo lei todo en voz alta y sonreí la verdad era que sabia tocar muchos instrumento y no le gustaba mucho cantar pero su madre siempre le había dicho que tenia una hermosa voz asi que entrar no seria problema.

"_**TODOS"**_

al fin eran las 2:30 los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos clubs a inscribirse, sasuke y naruto no eran la excepción, ellos se dirigían al salón de música para la audición al club al entrar muchos ya estaba ahí , escucharon la puerta abrirse y para su sorpresa la persona que entraba era hinata hyuuga-

-**tsk-**dijo hinata al mirarlos a ambos sabia que se los encontrarías pero al ver sus cara de sorpresa le fastidio mas, no dijo nada mas y se fue a sentar, al poco rato entro kakashi-sensei y empezó a habar.

-**bien, empezaremos los que vienen a canto levanten la mano-**sasuke, y muchos mas la levantaron-**como ya saben deben de saber tocar un instrumento como mínimo- **saco una hoja-**bien aquí tengo todos los nombres de los alumnos que se inscribieron primero pasara sakura haruno, sakura sabes tocar algún instrumento?-**

**-clara que si kakashi-sensei, se tocar la guitarra-**dijo con arrogancia

-**bien, tu vienes a canto no?, entonces sube y dinos que es lo que cantaras-**

La oji-jade se para frente de la clase y tomo el micrófono que había y hablo.

**-bien ya todos me conocen, sakura haruno, la princesa del colegio y les cantare "tu ya sebes a mi" de Maria José, y le vas a gustar eso se los aseguro.-**sakuro tomo el micrófono y hinata no podía creer que tan arrogante podría ser esa chiquilla.

_**No te dejare dormir, voy a meterme en tus sueños**_

_**Mi fantasma te va a perseguir, aunque corras muy muy lejos**_

_**No te dejare sentir, por que tu piel ya es mia**_

_**Yo te dejo que conoscas paero no que te derritas**_

_**Ya me entere que estas saliendo con alguien mas (**_**mientras cantaba mira a sasuke y este solo la ignoraba)**

_**Y yo no me moveré de aquí,**_

_**pero eso si mi recuerdo seguro se va a vengar **_

**(debía admitir que no cantaba mal de echo cantaba bien pero su forma de moverse lo arruinaba todo y al cantar no te llega esa descarga que se siente al escuchar la música ella cantaba solo por impresionar y eso no es la música, pensaba hinata)**

**Y me voy a atravesar cuando quieras besar sus labios,**

**Y te voy a estorbar cundo intentes hacerle el amor**

**En mi nombre pensaras, siempre que salga de tu boca un te amo,**

**justo En medio de los dos voy a vivir y la verdad siempre volveras aquí**

**pues tantos besos te di, que tu ya sabes ami**

**siempre te voy a observar, mi voz cerca de tu cama,**

**cada vez que te desvistas, te voy a arañar la espalda,**

**ya me entere que estas saliendo con alguien mas,**

_**Y yo no me moveré de aquí,**_

_**pero eso si mi recuerdo seguro se va a vengar..**_

**Y me voy a atravesar cuando quieras besar sus labios,**

**Y te voy a estorbar cundo intentes hacerle el amor**

**En mi nombre pensaras, siempre que salga de tu boca un te amo,**

**justo En medio de los dos voy a vivir, justo en medio de los dos voy a vivir,**

**yp que tu no perdía mas el tiempo mi amor,**

**solo una vez se ama en esta vida, date cuanta que soy yo,**

**Y me voy a atravesar cuando quieras besar sus labios,**

**Y te voy a estorbar cundo intentes hacerle el amor,**

**En mi nombre pensaras, siempre que salga de tu boca un te amo,**

**justo En medio de los dos voy a vivir y al final siempre volverás aquí**

**pues tantos besos te di, que tu ya sabes ami**

**ya sabes ami, ya sabes ami.**

Cuando termino de cantar todos los hombres aplaudieron y sakura sonrio satisfecha

-**gracias-**dijo sonriendo

-**pura basura-**dijo una hinata seria y tranquila, todas las miradas se posaron ella incluida la del profesor quien la miro con un sonrisa invisible bajo el tapabocas.

-**que dijiste, hyuuga, como que basura, que no viste estuve excelente, todos me aplaudieron-** la peliazul se cruzo de brazos y con voz tranquila contesto-

-**yo, no lo hice o me viste hacerlo, de hecho si te das cuenta solo los hombres aplaudieron, porque no se fijan en lo que va mas a ya de lo superficial, pero la verdad es que lo que acabas de hacer es basura-**sakura frunció el ceño enojada, como diablos se atrevía a hablarle así.

-**y según tu que fue lo que hice mal-**dijo tratando de controlarse pues sasuke la observaba y no quería que la vira así de enojada

Hinata solo dio una media sonrisa y dijo-**todo-**sakura abrió completamente los ajos, cuando le iva a contestar kakashi-sensei se le adelanto.

-**y dígame señorita hyuuga porque dice eso-**pregunto kakashi, sin ningún tono de reproche solo de curiosidad-

-**la música,-**todos la escucharon en silencio-**la música que ella acaba de interpretar esta vacía-**sasuke y naruto se miraron sorprendidos entre si-

-**como?-**se aventuro a preguntar un naruto a un sorprendido,

-**la música es un lugar donde uno puede refugiarse y expresarse sin ser juzgado, la música te ayuda a transmitir lo que tu sientes, anhelas, y por eso quieres que la gente lo escuche, lo que tu acabas de hacer-**dijo dirigiéndose a sakura-**no es música de verdad solo lo superficial de esta, cuando uno canta se siente vivo, alegre, fuerte, haces que las demás personas sientan correr electricidad en la venas, y tu solo la usas para demostrar un punto mas de tu falsa perfección y los que solo ven el exterior, alaban lo que haces todo música que no tenga sentimientos en ella, es pura y mera basura-**dijo hinata mirando a una pelirosa furiosa-

Todos la miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras y el salón quedo en completo silencio hasta que sakura rompió el incomodo silencio.

-**Y TU CRES PODER HACERLO MEJOR QUE YO EH?, ERES BUENA JUZGANDO PERO LA CUESTION ES SI LO ERES AL FRENTE, DIME LO PUEDES HACER MEJOR?-**sakura sabia que no estaba en el club para cantar pues cuando el profesor pregunto ella no levanto la mano,-

**-si, si puedo,-**eso la desarmo por completo no pensó que la hyuuga se atreviera a hacerlo-

-**bien, pues demuéstralo, anda canta-**hinata, lo pensó un poco no es que no le gustara cantar si le gustaba, pero no acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero al ver la cara de sakura retándola lo acepto, cantaría por ella, para demostrar que si podía hacerlo.

-**bien-**hinata se paro delante de todos y sin permiso alguno se dirigió al piano que esta al lado izquierdo y empezó a tocarlo, muchos se quedaron pendidos por la hermosa música que tocaba.

A naruto se le erizo toda la piel cuando ella comenzó a cantar.

**Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida,**

**Me intrigarte, decir la cosas que nunca digas,**

**Mas me cayo y te marchar, mantengo la esperanza,**

**De ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas,**

**Que me duelen al pensar, que te voy queriendo,**

**Cada dia un poco mas, cuanto tiempos vamos a esperar,**

Hinata siguió tocando el piano, la mayoría estaba embelesado por su voz era como escuchar a una ángel celestial era una voz suave y dulce que te hacia desearla escuchar todo el tiempo, pero lo que mas le gustaba es que hinata en verdad disfrutaba hacerlo, pues tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro aun cuando cantaba.

**Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente,**

**Me muero por divertirte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,**

**Sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte, que mas dara lo que digan,**

**Que mas dara lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mia,**

**Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,**

**Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol…**

**ME MUERO POR CONOCERTE, SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS,**

**ABRIR TODAS TUS PUERTAS, Y VENCER ESAS TORMENTAS,**

**QUE NOS QUIERAN ABATIR, SEMBRAR EN TUS OJOS MI MIRADA,**

**LLEGAR CONTIGO AL ALBA, BESARNOS HASTA DESGASTARNOS NUESTROS LABIOS,**

**Y VER EN TU ROSTRO CADA DIA, CRECER ESA SEMILLA,**

**VOLAR, GRITAR, DEJAR TU SURGIR, OPACANDO EL MIEDO A SUFRIR.**

Esa parte de la canción podía jurarlo aun que lo odiara admitir, sintió una explosión de sensaciones dentro de el y era increíble, "_esa chica es maravillosa" _pensaba un uchiha con un sonrisa torcida.

**Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente,**

**Me muero por divertirte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,**

**Sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte, que mas dara lo que digan,**

**Que mas dara lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mia,**

**Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,**

**Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol…**

**ME MUERO POR CONOCERTE, SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS,**

**ABRIR TODAS TUS PUERTAS, Y VENCER ESAS TORMENTAS,**

**QUE NOS QUIERAN ABATIR, SEMBRAR EN TUS OJOS MI MIRADA,**

**LLEGAR CONTIGO AL ALBA, BESARNOS HASTA DESGASTARNOS NUESTROS LABIOS,**

**Y VER EN TU ROSTRO CADA DIA, CRECER ESA SEMILLA,**

**VOLAR, GRITAR, DEJAR TU SURGIR, OPACANDO EL MIEDO A SUFRIR.**

Hinata toco un poco más el piano y entonces se para dando por entendido que había terminado, todos se quedaron cayados un momento, cuando salieron del shock empezaron a aplaudir todos y a silbar gritándole un "genial" "eres increíble hinata" y estas sin dirigirle un mirada siquiera a los demás se dirigió hacia sakura.

-**como dije tu música es basura, y te lo acabo de demostrar, kakashi-sensei?-**llamo hinata al su profesor.

**-si, señorita hyuuga-**

**-esto va contar como mi audición?-**

**-por supiesto, estuvo muy bien si desea retirarse puede hacerlo o si desea quedarse a observar también tiene el permiso-**

**-creo que mejor me ire-**hinata salió del salón sin inmutarse de las miradas que ivan para ella, se dirigió a su casillero, el club era lo ultimo que tenia en la escuela asiq efue por sus cosas pero al abrir el casillero un nota cayo de este:

_**Hola hyuuga **_

_**Te espero mañana en la terraza del instituto a la hora del almuerzo,**_

_**Atte.: tu querido amigo sasuke uchiha**_

_Lo ultimo que me faltaba, _pensó hinata a hora el dilema era si iría o no?

**TERMINEEEEEEE WIIIIIIII**

**PERDOIN POR NO ACTUALIZAR ENSERIO ME SIENTO MAL PERO LAS TAREAS Y EL TRABAJO SOLO TENGO MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR PERO TRATARE DE SER MA RAPIDA SUBIENDO LOS SIGUEINTE CAPITULOS**


End file.
